Unseen Scars
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: During an episode of PTSD after serving in Iraq, Randy kills his wife. Now he risks losing his daughter forever. Will his sister in law be able to see the unseen scars and let his daughter be in his life? Or will he really lose everything? Randy/OC and Phil/OC. AU Fiction. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. We hope you like it. It is a very emotional story. There is a one shot that goes with this one on RatedrKjErIcHo's profile, called Marry Me.

This story is about PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). It is a real concern in the military. As the wife of a soldier, this story is very close to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy frantically dialed 911, the blood on his fingers streaking the buttons on the phone. He was pacing back and forth and he felt like he couldn't breath.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"You've got to send someone, you've got to hurry! I think I killed her."

"Calm down, sir." The operator said as she brought up the address in computer. "You live on Fort Sam Houston Army Base?"

"Yes, please hurry."

"Sir, military police and paramedics are their way." Randy hung up and looked at the bed. His wife laid in the bed naked but covered in blood. He heard the door and turned to see military police standing there.

"Step away from the bed sir." One of them said with his gun drawn. "Sir! Step away."

Randy stepped back and was taken by one of others. He was quickly arrested while the other police went over to the bed. He felt for a pulse and didn't find one. He shook his head to the officer.

Randy sat up on the cot in his cell breathing heavily. The dream was fresh in his mind. He didn't remember much about that night. But he replayed what could remember in his mind over and over again. The pain and hurt were always there. They'd been having a perfectly lovely dinner. She'd made his favorite. And then they'd cuddle on the couch for a while. She'd suggested that they head upstairs. And the next thing he remembered, he was standing over her body with the knife in his hand. He sighed. That night her sister had taken Gracie so they could spend some time alone since he had just gotten back from Iraq. It was suppose to be a perfect night that ended in a nightmare.

"Orton, you have a visitor waiting for you." The guard said to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Your mom with your daughter." He nodded and got up. He followed the guard to the visitors' room and saw his mom there with Gracie.

He smiled and hugged his mom and then his five year old daughter. "Hey princess. You being good for grandma?"

"Yes." She replied. "I miss you daddy and mommy."

"I miss you too baby." He said as they sat down. He looked at his mom. He could tell she had something she wanted to say. "Gracie, why don't you color me a picture?"

"Okay." She said as she got out her color book and crayons. Randy turned to his mom.

"She's been asking for Kim a lot." Elaine replied. "And you."

Randy sighed. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to her. He wasn't sure he fully understood what happened himself. And he missed his wife more than anything in the world. "I'll try talking to her." He said.

"There's more. Kim's sister has filed for custody of Gracie. She doesn't think these visits are appropriate."

"Jess wants custody?"

"Yeah. We go to court in a few weeks."

"If she wins, I'll never see her." Randy said. "Can you tell the lawyers that I want to talk to her?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I can't lose my daughter even if I end up spending the rest of my life in prison." He turned to Gracie. "Gracie, can we talk?"

"Sure daddy." She said looking up from her book.

"Grandma said you have been asking for mommy a lot."

"I miss mommy. And I don't understand why she left me." She said looking at him with her big blue eyes. "Did she not love me anymore?"

"Oh baby no. Your mommy loved you very much. The truth is baby...mommy is in heaven. She's with the angels and Jesus. Like we talk about in church remember?" Randy looked at his daughter as tears filled her eyes. "Gracie?"

"You mean Mommy died?" The little girl sobbed. Randy swallowed hard willing the lump in his own throat to go away and nodded slightly.

"Yes baby she did. But she loved you so much and she's watching over you. You were the most important thing to her in the world. Don't ever forget that. Okay?" He said as he hugged her tightly. He looked up at his mom who was wiping away tears of her own. "And I love you. More than anything in this world."

"Are you going to leave me too?" She asked through her tears. She hugged him tightly. "I don't want you leave me. I love you daddy."

"I don't know what's going to happen baby. But I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Phil Brooks sighed as he watched his wife Jessica ironing her dress for the funeral. She'd been ironing the same spot for the last few minutes staring off into space. The whole situation had got her like a whirlwind. She'd been close to Kim. They'd been nearly inseparable. And when they'd gotten the phone call in the middle of the night, it was all he'd been able to do to tell her. He walked over to her and took the iron from her hand and made her look at him.

"Have you gotten any sleep today?"

"No. I can't." She said with a sigh. "I just keep thinking about Kim. And what happened that night. Was my sister scared? Did she feel everything? Did she look into his eyes as he stabbed her over and over again? Did she beg for her life?" She said as she started crying. "I just hope and pray she stayed asleep during the whole thing. I don't want to think that she felt anything."

He put the iron down and pulled her to him. "I wish I had some answers for you to make this easier. But I don't. I don't know if we will ever know what really happened that night." He held her as she sobbed into his chest. "You should get ready to go. Your parents will be here soon."

"I know." She said wiping her face. "Thank you for being here for me. And for agreeing for us to try for custody of Gracie. I can't bare the thought of her living anywhere else."

"You don't have to thank me baby. I love you. For better or worse. That's what we said wasn't it?" She nodded. "Now go wash your pretty face and we will get ready for your parents to get here."

He sighed once she went upstairs. He knew how hard this funeral would be on her and her parents. They were coming over so they could go for the receiving of friends together. He was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door to her parents.

"Jerry, Katherine. Please come in." He said as he opened the door. "Jess is upstairs getting ready."

"Great." Katherine replied. "I talked to Elaine earlier. She was taking Gracie to see Randy. She felt he could explain things to her. She's been asking for Kim and Randy."

"Yeah. He can explain how he killed our daughter." Jerry said to her.

"Jess has taken it pretty hard too." Phil said. "Can I get either one of you coffee or anything?"

"No thank you." Katherine said.

"I'm fine thanks." Jerry said. "I don't understand how this could have happened. I mean I was sure Randy was a good guy. If anything, I was sure that you'd end up being the one I hated." He said as he looked at Phil.

"So you've said many, many times. And as always, it's still comforting to hear." Phil said as they all sat down. They looked up as Jess walked down the stairs.

"Mom, dad." She said walking over and hugging her parents. "I thought you would have Gracie with you."

"No, Elaine and Bob have her." Katherine said looking at her. "Elaine was taking her to see Randy today. She felt he could explain things. Elaine said Gracie has been asking for Kim and Randy. And that she and Bob are hoping to leave for St. Louis with Gracie after the funeral and come back when Randy's trial starts."

"No way in hell. That's against the custody order." Jess said. "She comes home tomorrow after the funeral."

"I know." Katherine replied. "You know this custody battle is going to be hard on everyone especially Gracie. She's lost so much. I'm worried how it will effect her. I know you don't want Randy to have any contact with her. But I'm worried that will do more damage if she can't see him."

"He should have thought about that before he butchered my sister and took Gracie's mother from her. When we win full custody, she won't go to that place and see him. I'm not changing my mind on that."

Katherine nodded and they headed to the funeral home for the receiving. These two days would be tough on everyone as they laid Kim to rest. No one was looking forward to the trial but they wanted justice for her.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sat in his cell that night, the cold barely affecting him. He closed his eyes and saw Kim's smile, heard her laugh echoing in his ears and felt her arms wrap around him. He breathed in deeply and thought back to the first day they'd met. A friend had called Randy about being in a softball game for his company.

"_Randy, glad you came." Cody Rhodes said when he walked in._

"_Well, you said you needed some good players for this thing." Randy laughed._

"_That we do. And here is one of the best." Cody smiled as Kim walked up. "Randy Orton, this is Kimberly Lawler. She is by far the best shortstop on the team."_

"_Well, I don't know about best but shortstop is right." She laughed. She held out her hand to Randy. "Nice to meet you."_

_"You too." He said smiling._

Later that night, they went out for a beer. And they hadn't stopped seeing each other. He sighed as he remembered that. He had fallen in love with her so quickly. He could talk to her about anything. He told her about his dream of joining Delta Force and how he was working to make it happen. He told her all about the army. They would talk to each other for hours about nothing and everything. He had only been in San Antonio training at the army base when he met her. He was stationed at Fort Bragg in North Carolina. Cody was married to Randy's cousin Katie and they lived in San Antonio. So he was visiting them also.

He laid back on the bunk and ran his hands down his face, his thumb absently tracing the place where his wedding ring had been. The day they'd gotten married had been the happiest day of his life. Kim looked beautiful in that white dress. And she always told him how handsome he looked in dress uniform. The only thing he was sorry about was that they never got a real honeymoon. He had been transferred from Fort Bragg in North Carolina to Fort Irwin in California and they had to leave immediately. They were married a Saturday in October in Texas and by Monday morning, they were in California at the new base.

She'd made the most of being away from her friends and family. And they'd spent nearly every night that first year wrapped in each other's arms. They'd had their share of fights too. But they always found their way back to each other. He sighed as he laid there. Now it was all taken away and he really couldn't explain why.

The next day, Jess and her family arrived at the funeral home. She looked around for Elaine and Bob. If it hadn't been for Gracie, she would have made sure they weren't at the funeral. After all it was their son who murdered her sister.

"Where are Elaine and Bob with Gracie?" She asked Phil. "They had better not left the state with her."

"I'm sure they're just running late." Phil said with his arm around her. A few seconds later, Gracie came running up to her and hugged her.

Jess smiled as she hugged her niece. "Did you have a nice time with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I went to see daddy and he said mommy is in heaven."

Jess sighed. "Well he's right. And we're here today to say goodbye to mommy."

"Will daddy be here? He loved mommy too and he wants to say goodbye."

"No, sweetie. Daddy isn't going to be here." She said as she finally saw Elaine and Bob come into view. "Why don't you go with Uncle Phil to see Grammy and Pop?" Gracie nodded and Phil took her hand and they walked over to where Jerry and Katherine were standing. Jess looked back at Bob and Elaine.

"Thank you for letting us have some time with her."

"You're welcome." Jess said.

"We wanted to talk to you about her coming to St. Louis with us."

"No. That's against the custody agreement. You can see her when she's in town and call her a few times a week. She stays with me."

"Jessica...Kim would have..."

"You don't know the first thing about my sister and what she would have wanted. She would have wanted to live and see her daughter grow up. But because of your son, we have to bury her today and Gracie has to grow up without her mother. The answer is no. And the next time you're in town and you get her, I'd appreciate it if you didn't take her to that place to see him."

"He has a right to see his daughter."

"No he doesn't. He lost that right the night he murdered my sister. And I hope that grates in his conscious every single day he's in prison."

"How can you be so cold toward him?"

"How could he have murdered my sister?" She said as she walked away.

Bob looked at Elaine. "We will fight this in court. We will make them see that Randy needs to see Gracie and that she is better with us because they will poison her mind against her father. And we know that's not what Kim would have wanted."

"I hope the court agrees." She said as she took his hand and they headed into the chapel. They were there for Gracie and Randy. They just wished that Randy was able to say goodbye to Kim. They took their seats in the middle section and looked at the casket at the front of chapel. It was a beautiful pink with pink lining. And Kim looked beautiful there. They watched as Jess took Gracie to the front. And everyone knew this would be the hardest thing for her.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Gracie said to Jess. Jess nodded at her sadly.

"I know she does baby."

"Bye Mommy. I'll miss you." Gracie said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and looked back at Jess with tears in her eyes. "How come Daddy couldn't be here?" Jess sighed.

"Your Daddy wishes he could be here sweetheart. But he's got a lot of things to straighten out okay? Now go sit with Grammy and Pop." Gracie nodded and hugged her aunt tight.

"I love you Aunt Jess."

"I love you too baby." She said as Gracie walked over to Jerry and Katherine who picked her up and sat her in between them. Jess turned back to her sister's casket and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I promise you I will always take care of your daughter. I love you Kim and I miss you." She touched her one more time and turned and took her seat by her father and Phil.

The preacher walked up to the podium to start the service. "My friends, it's always hard to say goodbye to the ones we love. But it's harder when they are taken away so young. Kimberly was a young, warm and loving person. I have known her and her family since she was little. She was never one to be angry or mean. She was loving to everyone she knew. And she loved her family more than anything." He said to the mourners. He had been given strict instructions by the family to not mention Randy at all. And he would respect that. "Her daughter Gracie was the highlight of her life. She was always talking about what an exceptional and sweet little girl she was."

Jess took Phil's hand as she started to cry. "While Kimberly is gone now, her spirit and life will go on through her daughter and everyone who loved her. Death is a part of life and while we can never truly understand when someone dies, we realize we must go on. That the person we have lost is at peace with the Lord. Death is hardest, I think, on the ones left behind. They will always wonder what could have been. But you must go on as Kimberly would have wanted you too. You mourn and then you put your life together again piece by piece. Now, a song and a special picture memorial." The people turned their attention to the screen as Sarah MacLachian, "I will Remember You" played while pictures of Kim moved across the screen. Everyone noticed that in some of the pictures, Randy had been cut out.

Elaine looked over at Bob and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Jess would do that. Randy was an important part of Kim's life and he deserved the right to grieve too. The video memorial ended and the preacher stepped back to the podium.

"Now, we will have our eulogy given by Kimberly's sister, Jessica. And burial to follow at Stone Angel Cemetery. Jessica, please come up." Jessica felt Phil give her hand a squeeze and she walked to the podium. She looked out at the people in attendance and took a breath before she spoke about her sister.

"My sister was the kindest, sweetest, most amazing person I knew. She was always there for me when I needed her. It was strange because she always seemed to know when that was without having to call her. There will forever be a big hole in our family that nothing can ever replace. The only comfort I have in this whole thing is knowing that she lives on in her daughter." She folded the paper and took a seat. She had seen Randy's parents face during the video memorial. She knew they weren't happy that Randy had been cut out. But she couldn't have her sister's murderer in it.

"Now, burial will follow in Stone Angel Cemetery." The preacher said as the pallbearers carried the casket to the hearse and everyone followed.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jess stood in the kitchen making sure the food was put out and still warm. She heard the people in the living room giving their condolences to her parents. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Elaine there.

"Mrs. Orton." She said to her.

"I think we need to talk." Elaine said walking in.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Gracie." Elaine replied. "Randy wants us to have her. I'm sure Kim would agree too. We're her grandparents. And whether you like it or not, Randy is her father and he gets a say so in who gets custody of her should he go to prison. And he wants me and Bob to have custody."

"You're crazier than your son if you think that would ever happen while there is breath left in my body. Gracie stays here with me and Phil."

"Randy wants us to have her. And when we go to court, they will agree. They will agree with what the biological father wants. Randy is Gracie's only living parent and he has the rights to make decisions concerning his daughter." Elaine replied. "Whether you like it or not. We will get custody of her and Randy will see his daughter."

"The only reason he's her only living parent is because he murdered my sister. You want to fight this out? Fine. But as long as I'm alive, I'll fight you tooth and nail on this. You're not getting the only piece of my sister I have left and subjecting her to that cold blooded son of a bitch you call your son."

"What is going on in here?" Katherine said walking in. "I can hear the yelling in there where people are mourning my daughter. Now what is going on?"

"Elaine was just telling me that Randy wants her and Bob to have Gracie and that she will get custody and take Gracie to see him. And I was telling her that it will not happen as long as I'm alive." Jessica said answering her mom.

Elaine looked at Jessica and then Katherine. "I understand that you're all grieving for Kim. We are too. But it's not right to cut Randy out of Gracie's life. He's her father and that doesn't change. Kim loved Randy and she would want her daughter to see him no matter what." Elaine started to walk out. She stopped and turned to them. "I will not let you cut him out. Bob and I will fight you on that." She didn't say anything else as she walked into the living room. She said goodbye to Gracie who was sitting with Jerry and then she and Bob left. They were staying at a hotel while in town.

Katherine looked at her daughter. "What?" Jess said turning to look at her. "You going to get all judgmental on me?"

"No, I'm not. But couldn't this have waited until after the wake." Katherine said to her. "This day is to say goodbye to Kim."

"She started this. She said she wanted to talk and then she went in about Randy having say in where Gracie should be. I'm not letting a murderer tell anyone where my niece should be. And I'm not letting the parents who raised the murderer raise my niece." Jess looked at her. "Mom, you don't want them to have Gracie anymore than I do."

"You're right I don't. But I'm not so vindictive that I would attack her at my daughter's wake either."

"If you feel that way, maybe you should go."

"Jess." Katherine said to her. "I know you're hurting and angry over Kim's death. I am too. But we want what is best for Gracie. Elaine and Bob are her grandparents. That doesn't change. We need to try to get along with them for Gracie's sake."

"I can't do that. I can't get along with him. I know they aren't the ones who actually killed her, but they raised the man who did. And they take her to go see him. He stole my sister from me. My best friend in the whole world. And he robbed that little girl of her mother and I'm supposed to be okay with her going to that place and making all nice with the man who killed her mother? I can't do it. And I won't. When I'm done with them, they won't get to see her until they agree not to take her to see him." She said wiping her face. "Can...uh...can you tell Phil I went to lay down? I'm not feeling so well." Jess said as she walked up the back stairs to the kitchen.

Katherine sighed. She walked back into the living room and saw Jerry and Phil with Gracie. She walked over to them. "Jess went upstairs. She wasn't feeling well."

"I'll go check on her." Phil said heading upstairs himself.

Jerry turned to his wife. "Everything okay?"

"I'm worried about Jess's hatred toward Randy and his parents."

"Aunt Jess hates Daddy? Why?"

They both looked at Gracie. Katherine sighed. She thought Gracie wasn't listening. "Gracie, sometimes things happen that make people angry with each other." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"But daddy is the best daddy. Why would Aunt Jess hate him? Mommy loved him so much." She said as Jerry picked her up and sat her down beside Katherine. He sat on the other side. They honestly weren't sure what to say to her.

"Gracie, Aunt Jess and daddy are just having some issues right now." Jerry said to her.

"Because daddy's in that place where I went yesterday."

"Baby, Aunt Jess doesn't hate your Daddy. She's just angry with him. It will all work out." Jerry said.

"But what did daddy do to make her angry?" She asked him.

"It's grown up stuff baby." Katherine replied.

"Maybe if daddy apologized." Gracie said. "Mommy always said apologizing is the best way to not be angry. She said you should never be angry with anyone. That being angry never did anyone any good."

"And she was right baby. She was right."

Jess sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She wiped the tears that streaked down her face before she opened them and looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was taken at her engagement party. Kim was pregnant with Gracie then.

"She was afraid she looked fat." She heard from the doorway. She looked up to see Phil standing there.

"I kept telling her she looked beautiful but she didn't believe it."

"So you got the idea to make us all wear those pregnancy bellies to make her feel better." He said as he sat down beside her. She laughed a little before she sobbed and he wrapped her in his arms.

"I still can't believe she's gone."

"I know." He said hugging her. "I wish I had something clever to say to make you feel better but I don't. I know nothing will take this hurt away. But you have to remember the great times you had with Kim. And you know she wouldn't want you to not dwell on this. You know Kim better than anyone."

"That's true. But it's not going to make me miss her any less."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "But you have a little girl downstairs who needs you. She's confused about things. She's lost her mom and she's, in a sense, lost her dad. She needs you. And I need you. We're here for you baby and we will help you get through this."

She sighed. "You're right. We have a huge battle coming for Gracie and Randy's trial. I don't want to think about it but you're right. We have to take care of Gracie. I owe it to Kim to take care of her."

"Why don't I see if Katherine and Jerry will take Gracie tonight and we can spend the night alone? Just the two I us." She nodded and he headed downstairs.

She looked at the picture again. She would fight with everything she had to keep Gracie and make sure Randy paid for killing her sister. She couldn't save Kim but she keep Gracie from Randy and make sure she was safe.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

_"You gonna open your present or what?" Kim asked him with a smile on her face. _

_"Of course I am." Randy said. "But I wanted to eat first." _

_"Why don't you open it now and you can eat later." She said. He looked at her and smiled a little before he took the box in front of him and carefully pulled off the blue bow. It took him a minute to realize what he was looking at when he pulled back the tissue paper but once it sank in, he looked at her. "I'm due in November. Right before Thanksgiving. So this year, we have something extra to be thankful for." He ran his hand over the ultrasound picture and smiled back at her. "Happy Birthday."_

"_This is the best present I've ever gotten." He smiled and kissed her. "We're going to be parents."_

"_We're going to parents." She smiled. "Now did you want to eat or celebrate our news?" He smiled and kissed her again. They spent the rest of the night making love. _

Randy sighed as he sat in the cell. That was one of the best days in his life. Finding out he was going to be a father. He couldn't wait for his child to born. And when Kim had Gracie, it was the best day. She was perfect. Most men want a son first but the moment he saw his daughter, he knew he would do anything to protect her.

"Orton, your lawyer is here." The guard said opening the door. He put the cuffs on Randy and escorted him to room where his lawyer was waiting.

"Randy." Wade said when he walked in. "I hope things are alright."

"As good as they can when you're sitting in jail and away from your daughter and family."

"I know this tough." Wade said taking out the file. "The D.A. is getting their witnesses together and they are going for murder." Randy nodded. "But I think Dr. Sandow's testimony could help us."

"Really?"

Wade looked at him. "Yes. Randy, he said you suffer from PTSD and you have no memory of the attack. You remember before and after. He will testify that you blacked out and had no control over anything."

"That still says I killed my wife. She's dead because of me."

"Look, I'm not saying you won't have to serve a little time. But the sentence will be considerably lighter. And you might be able to retain some say in what happens with Gracie."

"I want Gracie with my parents. You have to help their lawyer get them custody. I know Kim's family will turn Gracie against me and I will never see her or talk to her. I lost my wife. I can't lose my daughter too." He said to him.

"Randy, I promise to do my best to make sure they get Gracie. I'm in talks with their lawyer and we are doing our best to custody of Gracie." Wade said to him. "Is there anything you can tell us about your in laws and Jessica and Phil Brooks. Anything that might help in the case?"

"No. They're not bad people."

"You also realize if you parents get custody, they'll be in a different state."

He sighed. "My parents and I talked. If they get custody, they will be moving closer to where I get sent. And they will bring Gracie to see me and I will be able to call her. To write her. And she will know I love her. I've already lost my wife, the person who meant the world to me. I can't lose Gracie. And I know Jessica will not let me call her or write or will she bring her to visit me. I just can't let that happened."

"Do you still want to talk to Jess?"

"Yeah. I have to make her see that my parents having custody is the best thing."

Wade nodded. "Alright. I will see if she will come and see you. I can't guarantee it but I will try."

"Oh she'll come. She wants her chance to yell at me. She wants her chance to tell me in person that she hates me and that I will never see Gracie again. She won't miss the chance." He said.

"Okay. I will see about arranging it." Wade said packing his things. "I will see in a few days when the trial starts. Your parents said they would bring your suit for the trial."

"Okay." He said standing up. The guard came in and cuffed him and took him back to his cell.

Wade called Jess's lawyer and told her that Randy would like to speak with Jess about Gracie. Stephanie Lévesque said she would see if Jess would agree.

Jess woke up and looked over at Phil as he laid there with his arms around her. She was so glad she had him beside her to help her through this. She groaned when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Jess, it's Stephanie. I'm sorry to call so early."

"That's okay. What's going on?" She asked her.

"Randy's lawyer contacted me. Randy would like to talk to you."

"When?"

"He was hoping tomorrow or the next day. Just soon." Stephanie replied. "Are you considering it?"

"Call him back and tell him tomorrow's fine." Jess said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Did you want me to go with you? It will probably be better to have someone else with you."

"I'll be fine Steph."

"Take Phil with you if you don't take me. Promise me Jess."

"I promise to take someone." She said hanging up. She sighed as she looked over at Phil, who was awake. "Randy wants to talk to me."

"You sure you're up for that?"

"Yes. I know it will be hard but I want to make sure he understands that Gracie is staying with us." She said as she got up. "I will see if mom and dad will watch Gracie. I am not taking her to that place."

"Are you going today?"

"No tomorrow." She said walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Phil sighed as he got up too. He wasn't sure Jess and Randy in the same room was a good idea but he was going to go with her. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I have to confront him about things. And let him know Gracie is staying with us. I'm not letting my sister's killer say where her daughter goes." She said turning to him. "I have to confront him. I have to see the man who slaughtered my sister in person. And tell him he's lost everything." Phil hugged her. "I have to do this. To prove to him that he hasn't won."

"Alright. I support you and I'm coming with you." He said.

"Okay. We meet him tomorrow." She replied. "But now, let's go get some breakfast and then go see Gracie. I think my mom is thinking Randy should be able to see Gracie. And I don't want her take her to see him." Phil nodded and kissed her. "Thank you so much for being here with me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I will always be here for you and for Gracie." He replied. She smiled. "Now we better get ready to go to your parents' house."

She nodded and they quickly showered and got dressed. Jess's worst fear was even though her mom was angry that Randy had killed Kim, she would take his side in the custody battle and say he deserved to see Gracie. And that was something Jess couldn't allow. Randy gave up his right to be a father to Gracie the day he killed Kim.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

_Randy smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed holding the little pink bundle in his arms. She was an hour old the first time he laid eyes on her. And the minute she wrapped her little hand around his finger, he knew she had his heart. _

_"I named her Gracie. After Jess." Kim said. He looked over at her, tears in his blue eyes and nodded slightly. _

_"She's beautiful." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you for giving me this gift."_

"_You were apart of it." She smiled. "We did this together. This perfect little girl. Grace Elisabeth. Grace after Jess and Elisabeth after your grandmother."_

"_It's perfect and I know Jess will be happy that Gracie has her name."_

"_She will. I hope you agree with Jess being the godmother."_

"_Of course. Jess as godmother, Cody as godfather."_

"_Perfect." She smiled. It was so sweet to see Randy and Gracie together. She couldn't love him anymore than she did at that moment. They were finally a family and it was everything she could have wanted._

The sliding of his cell door opening caused him to open his eyes and look at the guard standing there. "You're popular Orton. You got another visitor."

"Who?"

"An army guy." He said as he put the cuffs on him and walked him to the visitors' room. Randy walked in and saw Ted sitting there.

"Ted, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were."

"I'm as good as I can be." Randy said sitting down in front of him.

"Your lawyer asked me and Mike to testify on your behalf during the trial."

"Yeah I figured. I appreciate it."

Ted looked down for a minute before looking back up. "I went to Kim's funeral the other day. Kristen and I went."

"How was it and was Gracie okay?"

"It was sad and emotional. Gracie seemed okay. She was with Kim's family. Kim's sister, Jessica, right?" Randy nodded. "Jessica, let Gracie see Kim and kiss her on the cheek before service started."

"I think that's good. She got to say goodbye." Randy said.

"You know we're all behind you on this right? What happened wasn't your fault."

"I wished I believed that." He sighed. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Kim. I've lost my whole world in an instant. My wife is gone and I might lose my daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"Kim's family, mainly Jess and Phil, are fighting for custody of her. They are fighting my parents. And if they win, I'll never get to see her."

Ted sighed. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. My lawyer is working with my parents' lawyer. I asked Jessica to come and see me. I hope she will realize that Kim wouldn't want me not to see and talk to Gracie." He sighed deeply. "I can't lose my daughter too."

"Randy, I promise I will help as much as I can. I know Kim would want you to be apart of Gracie's life."

"Thanks." He sighed.

"Times up Orton." The guard said to him.

"Thanks for everything Ted. I appreciate it.'

"Anytime man." Ted said before getting up and walking out of the visitors' room. He and Randy had both been in Delta Force together. And their wives were friends and he got to know Kim. She was a really great person.

Randy nodded. He headed back to his cell. "By the way, your lawyer called. Your sister in law agreed to meet with you tomorrow."

"Thank you." He replied. The guard nodded and opened the cell door. They never really said much about why he was there. He mainly kept to himself anyway. He was glad that Jess was coming to see him. He just had to decide what he was going to say to her. He had to convince her that him seeing Gracie was what was best for Gracie. "I'm going to take care of her Kimmy. I promise you." He whispered to the cell.

Jess and Phil arrived at her parents' house and headed in. Jess wanted to tell her parents that she was going to see Randy.

"Hey Pumpkin, Phil." Jerry said as he rounded the corner.

"Hey dad." She said hugging him. "Where's mom and Gracie?"

"Your mom is changing Gracie's clothes. She got sick. Your mom didn't know she couldn't eat syrup on her pancakes. And it made her sick."

"Kim had that same allergy. She should remember."

"It's not that she didn't remember. We were never told." Jerry replied. "This is really our first time having her alone. I mean before Kim moved here a few months ago. They didn't live near us."

"That's true." Jess replied. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you and mom."

"What about?"

"Randy asked to see me and I'm going tomorrow to talk to him."

"You're going to see my daddy." They heard from the stairs. "Can I come? I want to see him. I miss him."

"Not right now. Daddy and I need to have a grown up talk okay?"

"When can I see him?" She asked with a pout. "I miss mommy and daddy so much. And mommy is gone. So, when can I see daddy?"

"Gracie, why don't we go into the kitchen and see if Nana has any ice cream?" Phil said.

"Okay." She said taking his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Jess looked at her dad. "I'm not taking her ever to see him."

"I know." He said. "I'm in agreement with you. Randy doesn't deserve to see Gracie. But Jessica, if the court says we have too then we will have to take her to see him."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it okay?"

"Alright." He said as Gracie, Katherine and Phil came back into the room. "Feel better princess." Jerry asked his granddaughter. He sighed once he had. He had always called Kim that. When the girls were little, he started calling Kim princess and Jess pumpkin.

"Yes. And I got ice cream." she smiled. "Can I go see daddy now?"

"No, baby. Tomorrow is for adults only." Jessica said to her.

"Fine. But I want to see daddy." She said pouting. Jerry sighed. She was so like Kim.

"Not right now Gracie." Jerry said to her.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." She said stomping upstairs.

Katherine looked at Jerry. "She really is Kim made over isn't she?"

Jess nodded her head sadly. "Yeah she is."

"So, you're going to see Randy?" Katherine asked her.

"I am. He asked for me to come and talk to him. And I have some things I want to say to him."

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Mom, he asked to see me. And I want to talk to him and tell him exactly what I think about him."

Katherine sighed. "Alright. But make sure Phil is with you at all times."

"Don't worry." Phil replied. "I'm going with her."

Katherine nodded. She knew there was no point in trying to talk Jessica out of going. She just hoped it went smoothly and Jess and everyone would be okay.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jess and Phil drove home. She'd left Gracie with her parents again so she could go see Randy the next day.

"So, Gracie wasn't real happy today." Phil said as they pulled into the driveway.

"I know. She wants to see Randy but I'm not letting that happen." Jess replied.

"I understand how you feel. But you've got to take Gracie's feelings into consideration too."

"Did he think about her or her feelings when he was murdering her mother?" She said to him. She got out of the car and headed into the house. He sighed and jumped out of the car and walked up to her putting his arm around her waist.

"Baby, I understand what you're feeling. But you can't let your hatred for Randy color the rest of your life."

She pulled away from him. "He killed my sister. My best friend in the whole world. Now he and his parents want to take the only thing, the only piece of her I have left. I have the right to hate him."

"Yes you do. But that hatred is turning you into a bitter person."

She sighed. "Once everything is done with this, it will be better. I just have to make sure he pays for what he did and that I get Gracie. I owe it to Kim to make sure her daughter is safe and healthy."

"And we will fight them tooth and nail for her. But can we not think about this tonight? Can we just relax a little before you go see him tomorrow?"

She looked at her husband. "Yes. Let's forget about it tonight." She leaned in and kissed him. "I know this isn't easy on you. And I'm sorry about that. So, for tonight, let's just forget about everything."

Phil smiled. "Good. Now let's go relax in the hot tub. I'll give you a massage and then we can order dinner in."

"Sounds good." She replied. He took her hand and they headed upstairs.

"_Don't worry, my family will love you." Kim said to Randy as they pulled up in the driveway of her parents' house. _

"_What if they don't?" he asked as they sat in the truck._

"_They will. I promise." She smiled. "My dad isn't even going to be your toughest critic."_

"_Then who will?" He asked as they sat there._

"_My sister but she will love you too. Just like I do." She said and he looked at her weird. "Well, not exactly like I do." She leaned and kissed him. "But do this for me and I'll love you like I do later. So, are you coming?"_

"_Yes." He laughed and they got and headed in._

He'd won Jess over. And now, he'd lost it all. He remembered that day so well. It was the day he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kim. Her family wasn't exactly happy with him being in the army but they all grew to like him.

The next morning, Randy sat in the cell waiting to be called for visitors. He hoped he could convince Jess that Kim would want him to be apart of Gracie's life. That he needed to see and talk to his daughter.

Jess looked at Phil as they got ready to go. She was glad he was going with her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you're ready." He replied. He looked at her. "Are you ready to see him? I mean it will be the first time since that night."

"Yeah. I've got things I need to say to him."

"Well remember we will be in a prison with armed guards."

"I know." She said as they headed out.

They soon arrived at prison and were patted down and went through the mental detector before they were shown to the visitor's room. They both sat down and waited for the guards to bring Randy in.

"Orton, your visitor is here." Randy walked to the cell door and waited for the guard to open it. Once he had, they put the cuffs on him and walked him toward the visitors room.

Phil and Jess looked up as the door opened and Randy was brought in. He sat down across from them.

"I'm glad you agree to see me." He said looking at her. "I was worried you wouldn't."

"I almost didn't."

"Well, I appreciate you coming anyway. I want to talk to you about Gracie. I need to be able to see her, to talk to her."

"Not going to happen."

"Jess...be reasonable about this."

"Reasonable? You have the balls to sit there across from me and tell me to be reasonable? You don't get a say in anything anymore."

"I'm her only parent."

"And who's fucking fault is that? Huh? Yours. You killed her mother. You...stabbed her so many times the medical examiner lost count and now you want to try and dictate to me what will happen with the only part I have left?" She sobbed. "That is never going to happen Randy. Ever. I will fight tooth and nail, until here is no breath left in my body to make sure that you never lay eyes on her again. And when the trial comes, I don't want them to give you the death penalty. I want you to spend the rest of your life in a tiny little cell knowing that you took someone important away from me and your punishment will be never seeing Gracie again. I want that to grate on your conscious and seep into every inch of you. So you can deal with just a little of the hell I'm dealing with every day. A hell you caused me to be in. So you tell your parents, game on. Bring their lawyers and whoever else they want to bring. But I'm going to make for damn sure that you rot for the rest of your life in here. I couldn't protect Kim from the monster you are, but I will protect Gracie." She said as she got up. "We're done here."

"Do you think Kim wasn't important to me?" He said stopping her. She turned to face him. "She was my world. Her and Gracie. Gracie is the only part of Kim I have left too. Kim was my wife and I loved her. I still love her. And I know she would want me to be apart of Gracie's life."

"Love? You loved her? My God, if that's love coming from you, I don't even want to know what hate would look like. And as for what she would have wanted, she'd have wanted to live to watch her baby grow up. To be there for her during birthdays, graduations, at her wedding, when her first child is born. But she won't be there. For any of it as that's entirely your fault. I won't let you be a reminder to her of how Kim's last night on this earth was. You won't hurt her anymore than you already have. You keep talking about what you want. Well people in hell want ice water and I'd just as soon see that they get it before Gracie steps foot in this place again."

Randy stood up from the table as best he could. "You won't keep me from my daughter. And if you try, Gracie will hate you. Not me. You. You're so blinded by hate that you can't see what this is doing to Gracie. And you know nothing about me and Kim and our marriage."

"We'll see who she hates when she finds out the reason her mother's not here anymore and who's responsible."

Randy sighed. This wasn't how he wanted this to go. "Jess, please think about this. Think about what you're doing to Gracie. Do you even care how much this is hurting her? She's lost her mom and you're trying to keep her away from her dad. You only care about punishing me not what's best for Gracie. You should put her first not how much you hate me when you don't understand what happened that night."

"I love that little girl more than you will ever know. And you're right I don't know all the details of what you did that night. But I know you took Kim from us and that's all I need to know. She'd still be here if you hadn't...I trusted you with her and you promised me, swore to me on a literal stack of Bibles that you'd never hurt her. Why'd you do it? Huh? How could you take her from us like that?" She said finally breaking down. Phil put an arm around her.

"I don't know." Randy said softly. "I don't remember anything outside of Kim and I being together and then waking up with her dead. I'm sorry Jess. I'm so sorry." He said his voice cracking a little.

"I think that's enough for today." Phil said. "And from now on, I think it's best if you talk to us through Stephanie." He helped her up from the table.

"Jess, please don't keep Gracie from me. She's my daughter."

Phil looked at him. "I said we're done here. Guard!" The guard walked over and let them out and Phil led Jess away. Randy sat back down in the chair and lowered his head.

He hoped Jess would think about it and let him see Gracie. He couldn't lose her too. He couldn't bring Kim back as much as he wished he could. He never imagined this would happen. That he would be in jail and Kim would be dead. He knew his daughter was suffering the most. He had to make sure his parents got custody. He had to see Gracie. He just had too.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

_"You may now kiss the bride." Randy smiled as he leaned in to kiss Kim. She looked so beautiful in the strapless white wedding dress. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The preacher said as they turned to the guests. They walked up the aisle and were on their way to the reception._

"_You look extreme handsome in that uniform." Kim said as they headed to the reception hall._

"_I don't look as good as you do." He smiled. "You make the most beautiful bride."_

"_Well, I figured the occasion called for a dress." She laughed and look at her wedding rings. "I can't believe we're married."_

"_Me too. And you're sure about leaving your family and following me around the United States and the world."_

_She leaned over and kissed him. "My life is with you now. Where ever you go, I go. I don't want to spend time away from you by staying here. I want to be where ever you are." He smiled. "I love you." _

_"Forever and ever babe." She smiled and kissed him again. _

"_It's too bad we have to go to the reception. There is so much more we could be doing."_

_He smiled and laughed. "I know but we should go to the reception,." She nodded and they were soon at the reception._

Randy sighed as he sat down on his bed in the cell. He remembered that day like it was yesterday and not six and half years earlier. Kim looked so beautiful that day but she did everyday. They had been so happy that day. Their families were getting along. The day was perfect. He looked at the pictures he had with him. One was of Gracie and the other was him and Kim taken a couple days before that night. They were what kept him sane while he was there.

Phil looked over at Jess as they drove to her parents' house. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I thought telling him how I was feeling was going to make me feel better but it didn't."

"How do you feel? Have you changed your mind about keeping Gracie from him?"

"No. He's not going to see her. And telling him what I told him didn't make me feel any better. And it doesn't change the fact that Kim's still gone."

"I know." He said as they pulled into her parents' driveway. "And you know you have my support."

"Thanks." She smiled and they got out of the car and headed inside.

"Aunt Jess." Gracie said running up. "Did you see daddy? Does he miss me? Did he send anything to me? When can I see him? I miss him so much."

Jess looked at her. "I did see your daddy and he told me to tell you that he loves you so much and he misses you. And he told me to give you a hug. But you can't see him right now sweetie."

"Why not?" She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to see my daddy!"

"Gracie, you can't see him now."

"But I want too!" She said stomping her foot. "I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY! And I will hold my breath until I do." She took a deep breath and held it in.

Jess sighed and looked up at Phil and her parents. She could see so much of Kim in Gracie. She shook her head. Gracie looked at her and let out her breath.

"I want to see my Daddy!" Her little blue eyes filling with tears. "Why can't I see him?!" She said. Jess wrapped her arms around her and held her for a moment before Gracie jerked away.

"No! You're the one keeping me from him. If mommy was here she'd let me see him. She'd take me. But you're just being mean to me Aunt Jess. I hate you." She said as she ran back into the her room there. Jess stood up and walked over to the couch holding her head in her hands. Phil looked at Jerry.

"You want Jess or Gracie?"

"I'll take Jess." Phil nodded and headed into Gracie's room. Jerry walked over to the couch and put his arm around Jess.

"She didn't mean it. She's just upset. It'll pass." Jess nodded. "Maybe you guys should let us keep her for another night. Just until she calms down some."

"Yeah, okay." Jess said wiping her face.

Phil knocked on Gracie's door.

"Go away!"

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite uncle?"

"I thought you were Aunt Jess."

"She's in the living room all upset because you said you hated her."

"I don't really hate her. I'm just mad because she won't let me see my daddy. He's so sad Uncle Phil. He's all alone there and he didn't even get to say goodbye to mommy. I know he must miss us. I just want to see him so I can talk to him and tell him it will be alright and I love him. He's my daddy Uncle Phil." Phil sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number to the prison. He knew if Jess found out, she'd be mad but that was a risk he had to take.

"Orton, you got a phone call." The guard said as he unlocked the door to the cell and led Randy to the pay phone. Randy took the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" He closed his eyes and willed his voice not to crack as he talked to her.

"Hey baby girl. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Daddy. I wish I could come see you."

"You will baby. Real soon. I'm trying to get that all worked out now okay? But until then you mind your Aunt Jess and Uncle Phil and Grammy and Pop okay? And Nanny and Papa Bob too."

"I will Daddy. I promise. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby. More than the sun and the moon and all the stars in the sky."

"I love you bigger than the universe." She replied.

"Listen baby, I gotta go now but I'll talk to you again soon okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Uncle Phil said he wants to talk now. I love you Daddy. Bye."

"Bye bye angelfish."

"I'm going to take a lot of shit for this when Jess finds out."

"I know. And I can't thank you enough for letting me talk to her."

"If it were me, I'd want to see my kid too. I gotta go now." He hung up and looked at Gracie. "You have to apologize to Aunt Jess okay? That's the deal. I let you talk to your daddy and now you have to apologize. Deal?"

"Deal." He nodded and took her hand and they headed back downstairs. He saw that Jerry and Jess were still on the sofa.

"Ms. Gracie has something she would like to say to you Jess."

Gracie walked over to the sofa. "I'm sorry Aunt Jess. I don't hate you. I love you."

Jess hugged her. "I love you too. Grammy and Pop want to keep you another night. Something about pizza Pop promised you?" Gracie nodded and giggled.

"Grammy said no last night. Pop said maybe tonight."

"I already ordered it." Gracie smiled at her grandmother.

"I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow to get you ready for school okay?" Gracie nodded. "I love you Gracie. Be good for your Grammy and Pop."

"I will." Jess nodded and she and Phil and left.

Once they were in the car, Jess looked over at him. "What did you do to make Gracie happy? And get her to apologize?"

"I just talked to her."

"Right? Tell me the truth."

He sighed. "I called the prison and let her talk to Randy."

"You did what?!"

"You didn't see her Jess. You didn't see how sad she was or how worried. You can't see how this is affecting her because you can't see past how it's affecting you."

"Affecting me? Of course it's affecting me. He murdered my sister and now he's all like I don't remember." She sighed. "How could you go against my wishes and let her talk to him?"

"Because despite what happened, he is her father. And she loves him and wants to talk to him. She's so worried about him." He sighed. "I know I shouldn't have let her. But she was so sad. I had to do something."

"Even if it meant betraying me?"

"I wasn't trying to betray you. I was trying to do what was best for Gracie. She loves her dad and she can't understand why she can't see him."

"She doesn't need to see him. He murdered her mother. He doesn't get the right to see her."

He sighed. He knew there was no need to try and talk to her right then. She was angry and bitter. And she couldn't see past her hurt to how much this was affecting Gracie. He understood her point on things but Randy was Gracie's father. Even with everything, shouldn't he still be able to see and talk to his daughter?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jess sat down at the table after fixing dinner. She still hadn't said anything to Phil. He walked into the kitchen. "Are you going to talk to me?" He asked. "I didn't let Gracie talk to Randy to make you mad. I did it to make her happy."

"Funny how the two coincided huh?" She said as she slid his plate toward him.

"Jess, you didn't see how sad Gracie was. She's lost her whole world and she doesn't understand why you won't let her see him or talk to him." He sighed. "She's lost her mom and dad. Now she's living with us. It's a big change for her. And I was trying to help make things easier. I know you understand that."

"I do understand that. What I don't understand is how you can say you have my back and you support me and then you let her talk to him."

"I do support you and have your back always." He sighed. "I was just trying to make her feel better. Do you want her to hate us or be sad all the time? She doesn't understand."

"That's because no one has bothered to tell her that her father murdered her mother. Stabbed her to death. If she knew what he did, then she would understand why she can't have any contact with him."

"Do you want to tell her? Because if you tell her and crush the rest of her world in, you're just as responsible for killing her innocence as Randy is. And that makes you just as bad if not worse than he is."

"How can you say that? Is it better that she thinks mommy just died of natural causes? And daddy is just away."

"I'm not saying that exactly. But Jess, she's five years old. Do you really want to put the image of her father killing her mother in her head? That could do such damage to her." He looked at her. "I think it's a idea to look into family therapy. Not just for Gracie, but you, me and your parents. Kim was a big part of your lives and you have to deal with everything. The trial will be coming soon. And you will have to hear what the police think happen that night. And a therapist can help you deal with Gracie." Jess looked at him. "I really think it will help. You aren't yourself and the only way I'm going to get you back is if you deal with this. Holding on to all that hate is going to make you bitter and I don't want that for you. I won't let that happen. He already took Kim from us Jess, I won't let him take you too."

She sighed. "She was my best friend. And now she's gone. He did that. He was suppose to love her more than anything. They were married for six and half years. And then one night, he goes crazy and kills her. I will hate him forever for taking her from me."

"I know but will you consider therapy for you and Gracie and I think your parents too."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. I think it's for the best. Talk to your parents and see if they agree about therapy. Gracie will need us all if she's going try to understand things."

"Yeah. You're right. I want us to pick her up tomorrow after breakfast."

"Alright. I'm sure she will be calm by then." Jess nodded. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you."

Elaine and Bob sat in the living room with Jerry and Katherine. They had came over to see Gracie. "Thanks for letting us see her." Elaine said to them. "It means so much to us."

"Well, you are her grandparents." Katherine replied. "Despite what your son did."

"Katherine..." Jerry said casting his eyes to Gracie who was just in the next room.

"Right." She said. "So, when do you go back to St. Louis?"

"Actually, Bob and I have been talking about moving here to be closer to Randy so he can see Gracie."

"Randy isn't going to see Gracie." Katherine said to her. "Once Jess and Phil get custody, Randy won't see Gracie."

"We are getting custody of Gracie. Randy wants us to have her and as her only living parent, he gets a say in where she goes."

"You aren't getting custody of her. No judge in his right mind is going to listen to what a murderer has to say."

"But a judge will give her to concerned grandparents." Bob said. "Despite you and your daughter's attempt to keep us and Randy out of Gracie's life, no judge is going to cut us out. Randy is Gracie's father whether you like it or not. And Kim loved Randy whether you like it or not. She would hate what you and your daughter are doing to him and Gracie. Do you even know how much you're hurting Gracie?"

Just then Jess and Phil walked through the door. "Hey Mom, Dad. We came to get Gracie to go get some ice crea... What are they doing here?"

"They came to see Gracie." Katherine replied.

"Is that all they came for?"

"Well, we were talking about the custody of Gracie." Jerry said to her. He looked to make sure Gracie was in the play room. "Elaine and Bob were telling us that they are going to get custody of Gracie because Randy wants them to have it."

"There's not a snowballs chance in hell that will happen."

"He's her father."

"He's a murderer."

"You don't know the whole story." Elaine said to them.

"What's to know? He killed my sister. Stabbed her so many times they lost count. You will not get Gracie and he will not ever see her again.,"

"Is that what Gracie wants?" Bob asked. "Have you even asked that child what she wants? Do you give any thoughts to her and her feelings? Or is it just about what you guys want?"

"I'll figure that out. We've decided to go to counseling."

"I think that's a great idea for everyone. But that won't make Gracie forget her father." Elaine asked her. "I get that you're all angry and you hate Randy so much. But he is Gracie's father and she loves him. She wants to see him and she should be allowed too. Kim is probably rolling over in her grave at what you're doing. Do you think Kim would want Randy to not be apart of Gracie's life?"

"Kim would want to be a part of Gracie's life. She's always taught her right from wrong and that those who do wrong get punished. Living in prison without ever seeing her again, that's punishment."

Bob and Elaine both stood up. "We will fight you on this. Randy and Gracie deserve to be in each other's life. And you will find if you try to keep Gracie from her father, she will grow to hate you." Bob said to them.

"Gracie, nana and papa bob are leaving so come and say goodbye." Katherine said to her.

"Can I go with you?" Gracie asked when she came into the room and hugged them.

"No sweet girl. You have to stay with Aunt Jess and Uncle Phil for now. But we will see you soon."

"Will you take me to see daddy?" She smiled. "I really want to see him. I have so much to tell him. Mainly about mommy and her going to heaven and how pretty she looked when I said goodbye. Can you take me please?"

"That's up to your Aunt Jess sweetie."

Gracie turned to her. "Will you take me Aunt Jess? I really want to see daddy. I miss him so much. And I have lots to tell him. I didn't get to say everything last night on the phone. I made him a picture and I want to give it to him. So, will you take me please?" She said batting her blue eyes at her.

Jess sighed. "Gracie, lets talk about this at home okay?"

"No! I want to know why you won't take me to see Daddy."

"You just can't see him right now." She said.

"But that's not a reason. I want to know why. Mommy would take me. I want to see my daddy! Why won't you take me?"

"Because daddy is in a place where you shouldn't see him."

"But nana and papa Bob took there. To the place with the bars. Please. I want to see my daddy. I miss him so much and he's lonely there. He doesn't have me or mommy. He needs to see me. Please take me."

Jess sighed. "I can't baby."

"Then can nana or papa Bob take me or grammy or pop or Uncle Phil? I really want to see him." She looked at Jess. "Please? Uncle Phil let me talk to him last night."

"No, Gracie." Jess replied.

"Uggh, you're just mean." She said running toward the stairs. "And I'm not staying with you." She said before running upstairs.

Katherine sighed. "She's so much like Kim was at that age."

"She deserves the right to see her father."

"She deserves to have her mother here with her. When she gets older, she'll understand."

"You're going to tell her?"

"Not now. But when she gets older and starts asking questions about what happened to Kim, I'll explain it to her."

"How could you even consider doing that to her?"

"Because she will want to know." Jess sighed. "Don't you think she will want to know what really happen to her mother and why her father is prison?"

Bob and Elaine both headed to the door. They turned to Jess and her family. "You have no idea the damage you're doing to that child. Can you not see what it is doing to her? We will fight you with everything to get custody of her. She deserves to see her father. And the more you keep her away, the more she will hate you. Not us."

They walked out without saying anything else. Jerry and Katherine looked at their daughter. Both thinking about what happened. They agreed with Jess about keeping Gracie away from Randy. But was that the right thing for her? And would she indeed grow to hate them if they kept her away. All these questions they had no answers too and they wondered would they ever?

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and we just wanted to take this time to say thank you.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

_The Christmas tree sparkled in the background against the picture window and he smiled as he stood at the door to the living room and watched her help a baby Gracie hang her stocking and leave the cookies for Santa. _

_"Now my little one, we have to get to bed so Santa can come deliver your presents." She said to the barely year old little girl. She turned and smiled when she saw Randy standing there. "Are you ready for Santa?" She asked as she walked over. _

"_I am." He smiled and took Gracie from her. "And I have a feeling Santa is going to be very good to Gracie."_

"_I'm sure he will." Kim laughed. "Now, let's put her to bed so Santa will come." Randy nodded and they headed to Gracie's nursery. "Okay, little one, it's time to close your eyes." _

_Randy smiled as Kim sang Gracie her favorite lullaby. It was a perfect picture even if they were celebrating in North Carolina instead of with their families. Kim finished singing and walked over to Randy. "She's asleep."_

"_I love when you sing." He said wrapping his arms around her._

"_I love you so much and our daughter." She smiled as she wrapped hers around his neck. "I want us to celebrate Christmas like this for the rest of our lives. Promise me we will be together forever and celebrate every year."_

"I promise." He said leaning down and kissing her. "I promise." He repeated softly to the darkness. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down over his face. He hadn't seen Gracie in over three weeks now. He'd talked to her on the phone twice. Once when his parents had her and the time Phil had called him.

He missed her so much. His lawyer said his trial was getting ready to start. The custody battle between his parents and Jess and Phil was starting that day. Wade had arranged for Randy to be in the court room when the custody case started. He would tell the court who he wanted to raise his daughter if he did indeed go to jail. The judge would also grant temporary custody of Gracie. Right now Jess and Phil had guardianship over Gracie until there was a court hearing about custody. He hoped his parents got custody. He desperately wanted to see his daughter.

Jess and Phil arrived at the courthouse with Gracie. Things hadn't been easy with Gracie the last few weeks. Jess saw her parents and walked over to them. She looked up as Elaine and Bob walked in too. Jess shook her head. She couldn't let them get Gracie. She had to make sure that she was protected, that she never went anywhere near Randy again. That way, they could start to get on with their lives.

"It's time to go in." Jerry said to his daughter.

"I'm ready." She said taking Gracie's hand as they headed into the courtroom. She stopped when she saw Randy sitting at the table.

"Daddy!" Gracie said getting away from Jess. She ran up to Randy and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I miss you too baby. You're being good right?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said hugging her tight. He didn't want to let her go.

"C'mon Gracie. You get to go sit in the nice judge's chambers and watch My Little Pony." Jess said as she walked up. Randy looked up at her. "You can spend a few more minutes with Daddy first. Why don't you give him the picture you drew him?" Gracie pulled back and nodded walking over to Katherine who had her bag.

"Thank you." Randy said to her.

"I didn't do it for you. I couldn't not let her see you since you're here." She said as Gracie came back over.

"I made this for you daddy." She handed him the crayon drawing.

"This is a work of art, baby." Randy smiled.

"It's a family picture. There is me." She said pointing. "And you and mommy. The three of us."

"It's beautiful baby and I will hang it up in my room when I get back." He said as a lady walked over.

"Gracie?" She said.

"Yes."

"I'm Vickie Guerrero. I'm with child services. And you will be spending the day with me in the judge's chambers, okay?"

Gracie looked at Randy. "It's okay baby. This is for adults. So you go with the nice lady."

"Okay." She said hugging him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby." He said hugging her tight and holding back his tears.

"Let's go Gracie." Vickie said taking her hand and the bag Katherine had. They exited the room just as the judge came in.

"All rise, the Honorable Vince McMahon presiding."

"Be seated." He said. "This is case number 452518 Orton Vs. Brooks for the custody of Grace Elisabeth Orton, age 5. Are the parties present?"

"Yes, your honor." Randy's lawyer said.

"Yes, your honor." Jess's lawyer replied.

"Lawyers present your case. Lawyer for the Brooks' first."

"Your honor, my clients have had custody of the child since the death of Mrs. Brooks' sister. Gracie is happy, comfortable and well taken care of. To remove her from their care and place her with her grandparents would be harmful to her."

"Harmful how?" He asked. "They're her grandparents. Have they done something inappropriate or harmful to her?"

"They have taken her on numerous visits to visit her father who is currently incarcerated for murdering her mother. The Brooks feel this environment is not conducive to Gracie's well being."

"Mmm." The judge said looking over the file. "I see Mr. Orton is in jail but has not had his trial yet." He looked at the lawyers. "The Brooks are opposed to any contact with Mr. Orton?"

"Yes, your honor. Taking this five year old little girl to a jail to visit the man who murdered her mother, would damage this child so much. We ask that you grant full temporary custody to The Brooks' and that there be no contact what so ever with Randy Orton."

"Thank you." He said. "Mr. Johnson, please state your clients case."

"Your honor Bob and Elaine Orton are loving grandparents to Gracie. They aren't trying to cut the Brooks out of her life as they are trying to do to them. They just want to raise their granddaughter and know she is getting to see her father. Randy Orton has not be convicted of anything yet. He isn't a danger to his child. He wants his parents to have custody of Gracie. As her living parent, he should get some say. To deny Gracie contact with her father, who she loves, would cause more damage than anything. We ask that you grant custody to the Ortons."

"Thank you." He said. "I would like to hear from the petitioners. Jessica Brooks, please take the stand."

Jess got up and make her way to the stand. She sat down and waited. "Mrs. Brooks, will you please tell the court why you are so opposed to The Orton's seeing Gracie and taking her to see Randy?" Her lawyer asked.

"I don't have a problem with them seeing her. I have a problem with them taking her to see Randy at the prison. It's noisy and overcrowded and full of criminals. And I don't think it's appropriate for her to see him either really. Considering the circumstances."

"Why do you think you are the best person to have custody of your sister's child?"

"Because I can provide her with love and support and I can make sure she gets the counseling she needs to deal with her mother's death."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Johnson, your witness."

"Mrs. Brooks, Do you think The Orton's can't provide that too? Give Gracie, the love and support she needs as well as counseling."

"I never said they couldn't. And they're welcome to visit for birthdays, holidays. But I don't think they should take her to see him."

"Mrs. Brooks, what is your opinion of Mr. Orton?" She sighed. "Your honor please instruct the witness to answer."

"Mrs. Brooks answer the question."

She sighed again. "Mrs. Brooks, what is your opinion of Mr. Orton?"

"I hate him for what he did to my sister, what he's done to my family."

"That's what this is really about isn't?" Dwayne said. He knew he had her admit exactly what he wanted. "This is about how much you hate Mr. Orton and want to punish him for what happened to your sister. Not about what is best for Gracie."

"Objection." Her lawyer said standing up. "Speculation."

"Your honor, I'm merely trying to prove my point."

"Overruled. Answer the question Mrs. Brooks." She didn't answer. "Repeat the question Mr. Johnson."

"Mrs. Brooks, this custody battle is about how much you hate Mr. Orton isn't it? And your need to punish him not what is best for Gracie."

"No. I really want to raise Gracie. I'm her godmother. I promised Kim before she was born that I'd always be there to take care of her and make sure she was safe. Gracie has no idea how I feel and I would never hurt her by saying anything bad about him in front of her. I know how much she loves him. And I know what it would do to her if her image of him was crushed."

"If you know how much she loves him, then why are you determined to make sure she never sees him again? You have stated that because of the circumstances surrounding your sister's death, you think it would be best for Gracie to have no contact with him. But you know how much she loves him and you said you would hate to crush her image of him. So why are you so determined to make sure she never sees him again?"

"Because if she goes to see him, she will eventually know the reason he's there and that will crush her image of him. That'll totally break her heart and I don't want that to happen."

"Mr. Orton hasn't been convicted of anything and do you think he would actually tell her the truth? That he would do that to his own daughter."

"I'm not saying he would. But..."

"But you would wouldn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you admit to Mr. Orton that she would and forgive me I'm paraphrasing here, 'hate him when she found out the truth about what he did and why he was there. The truth about what really happened to her mother' You remember saying that Mrs. Brooks?"

"Yes but I wouldn't tell her the truth. Not right now."

"I have nothing further for this witness." He said walking away.

"You may step down." The judge said to her. "I'm calling a five minute recess. We will continue with Mrs. Levesque's next witness after." He said as he pound his gavel.

Everyone headed out of the court room for some air except Randy. He stayed in the courtroom as he wasn't allowed to leave. He hoped his parents got custody. He couldn't be away from Gracie. He just couldn't.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jess walked out of the court room and went to the ladies room to splash some water on her face. She had to be strong. She had to do what she had to do to get Gracie. She heard the bathroom door open and saw her mom standing there.

"We're going to win this. And protect Gracie." Katherine said to her.

"I hope so." She turned to her. "The judge will interview Gracie, you know. Stephanie warned us about that."

"I know but I think he will see that Gracie is better with us. It's what Kim would have wanted."

"Yeah." Jess replied. "Well, I guess we better go back. Stephanie is calling Phil to the stand. She wants the judge to see he supports me." Katherine nodded and they headed out. They walked back into the court room and saw Randy talking to his parents.

"All rise, The honorable Vince McMahon presiding."

"Be seated." He said to the court. "Call your next witness."

"I call Philip Brooks to the stand." Phil stood up and took the stand after being sworn in. "Mr. Brooks, can you tell us about your wife's interaction with your niece?"

"Jess loves Gracie. They have a great relationship. Jess is loving and caring with Gracie."

"Has your wife always been close to Gracie?"

"Yes. Granted they just recently really spent time together because Randy was stationed elsewhere and Kim and Gracie were with him."

"Do you and your wife both agree that you are the best place for Gracie?"

"We do. My wife has my support in this. I think we can provide a great home for Gracie and help her deal with all the changes."

"Thank you. Nothing further."

"Mr. Brooks, you said you agree with your wife on this but didn't you let Gracie call Mr. Orton in jail?"

"Yes I did."

"And why was that?"

"Because she was upset. She had just been through Kim's funeral and she needed to talk to him."

"And how did your wife take the news of this phone call?"

"She was very upset with me."

"Mr. Brooks, do you truly believe that Gracie would be better off without seeing her father?" Dwayne asked him.

He looked at Jess and then sighed. "I honestly don't know. I know how hard this whole thing has been on her. But I can't say for sure if cutting him out of her life would do her any good."

"Nothing further." He said sitting down.

"Call your next witness, Mrs. Levesque."

"I call Dr. Justin Gabriel." She said as Justin took the stand. "Dr. Gabriel, you have met with the Brooks and Gracie correct?"

"Yes."

"What is your opinion of Gracie?"

"She's an exceptionally bright, well articulated, well adjusted little girl."

"Do you feel that Gracie being with the Brooks is a good idea and her having no contact with Mr. Orton as well?"

"Gracie has a real emotional attachment to her father. I think perhaps limited contact would be more advisable."

"Thank you." Stephanie said. "Nothing further."

"Your witness."

"Dr. Gabriel, you just said that you were in favor of Gracie visiting her father correct?"

"I said limited contact. Letters and phone calls mostly."

"How attached is Gracie to her father?"

"She is very attached to him. With her mother gone, her father is the only parent she has. And granted she doesn't know the circumstances surrounding her mother's death, but she loves her father."

"Thank you. Nothing further."

"You may step down." He said turning to Stephanie. "Your next witness."

"That's all the witnesses we have at this time but we reserve the right to call additional witnesses later."

"So noted." The judge said. "Mr. Johnson, call your first witness."

"I call Elaine Orton to the stand." He said as she got up and took the stand. "Mrs. Orton, why do you feel that you and your husband are the best people to have Gracie?"

"Because we would never keep her from her father."

"You have seen Gracie with Randy at the prison right?"

"Yes, I have."

"And how does she act?"

"She adores him. She misses him."

"Do you object to the Brooks and Kim's parents seeing Gracie?"

"Of course not. They are more than welcome to see her if we get custody." Elaine replied. "We don't want to cut them out of her. Kim would want them to be in Gracie's life. Just like she would want Randy to apart of Gracie's life."

"And you feel the visits at the prison aren't hurting her well being?"

"Of course not." She replied. "When we go to visit him, it's very nice for her. She's able to hug him and talk to him. Show him paintings and drawings she did. It helps her to see her father." Elaine looked at Randy. "And it helps him too."

"Thank you." He said sitting down.

"Mrs. Orton, do you plan on telling Gracie exactly how her mother died?" Stephanie asked as she started her questions.

"No. I don't see what good it would do."

"Not even when she gets older and one of her classmates brings it up?"

Elaine looked at her. "Why would a classmate bring it up?"

"Well, it is national news. So it's a good bet that someone will ask her about it."

"Objection. Is there a question there?"

"Sustained. Ask a question Ms. Levesque."

"Mrs. Orton, do you plan to keep the truth about Kim's death from Gracie permanently?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to shatter my granddaughter's life more than it is." She replied. "She's lost her mother. The person who has always been there for her. And she's without her father. She's living with her aunt and uncle. What good would it do for her to know? To shatter her world and her view of her father, someone she loves so much."

"And what's going to happen if you keep this from her and one of her friends at school tells her or she finds out on her own? Huh? How are you going to explain the reasons you kept it from her?"

"For the reasons I just told you." Elaine replied. "I love my granddaughter and I want her to be safe and happy."

"Nothing further."

"You may step down." He said to her. "Mr. Johnson, your next witness."

"I call Bob Orton to the stand." He waited for him to sit down before he started. "Mr. Orton, do you agree with your wife's decision about telling Gracie the truth about her mother?"

"Yes, I do. It won't do any good to shatter her image of her father when she's already suffering so much with her mother's death. That would make Randy lose her too and I'm not sure he could handle that."

"You have spent time with Gracie since her mother's death right?"

"Yes, I have."

"And how is she? How does she act?"

"She's doing alright. She's happier when she gets to see her father."

"Thank you. No more questions." He said sitting down.

"Mrs. Levesque, your witness."

"Mr. Orton wouldn't you agree that a father would do anything to protect his child?"

"Yes, I agree."

"And you love your son don't you Mr. Orton? You'd do anything to protect him and make him happy?"

"Yes, I do love my son and I would do anything to make him happy."

"Even if it meant hurting your granddaughter in the process?"

"I would never hurt Gracie. She's my granddaughter and I love her."

"Do you really think that Gracie going to a prison every week is good for her?"

"See her father every week is good for her. That child loves Randy so much."

"And what happens when she finds out about how her mother died? How will she feel about him, about you then?"

"By the time Gracie finds out the truth, she will understand what really happened that night. I know that in my heart."

"Nothing further." Stephanie said taking her seat.

"I think we've had enough for now. We will recess for lunch. Court is adjourned until one pm. Mr. Orton will taken to cell down the hall and given lunch." He looked at Randy and then Jess and Phil. "Unless The Brooks would be willing to let Mr. Orton have lunch with his daughter. Then they can have lunch in the conference room."

Jess looked at Stephanie and sighed and nodded. "We have no objection to that."

"Alright. I will tell Mrs. Guerrero to take Gracie to the conference. The guard will escort Mr. Orton." He banged the gavel and headed out. This was one of the toughest custody hearing he had ever presided over. He knew, in the end, that Gracie would suffer most. But he had a decision to make and he would make it when he had heard everything and talked to Gracie. He just hoped no matter what the decision was that they all could pull it together for this little girl who had already lost some much.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sat in the conference room waiting for Gracie to be shown in. He was glad Jess had agreed to let Gracie have lunch with him. He looked up as the door opened. He smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Daddy!" Gracie said running up to him.

"Hey, baby." He smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad we get to have lunch together."

"Me too." She smiled. "Aunt Jess and Uncle Phil are eating at the café next door. Grandpa and Grandma brought me."

Randy looked up as his parents walked in. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried it was his former in-laws.

"We brought some food from the café. The judge okayed." Elaine said as she sat down and got the food out.

"Thanks." He replied. It had been a while since he had anything but prison food. They started eating and Randy had to smile at Gracie. He missed her so much.

"Daddy, Miss Vickie let me watch Beauty and The Beast. And we sang along."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is." She smiled. "It's not exactly like when mommy and I would watch. But it's still great."

"I'm sure it is baby." He smiled.

"Daddy, I miss you so much and mommy. I know mommy can't come back. But when are you coming home?"

"Do you not like staying with Aunt Jess and Uncle Phil?"

"They don't let me see you. I want to be with you daddy."

"I wanna be with you too baby. More than anything."

"Then why can't you come home?"

He sighed. "Because I have to stay where I am for now. I did something and it wasn't the right thing to do. So I have to stay where I am because of that. But Gracie, no matter what I love you. You're my little girl and I miss you so much. If I could take back what happened, I would but I can't. Just know that no matter what I love you."

"Can't you apologize? Mommy said apologies are good."

He smiled despite things at his daughter. "I wish I could baby. I wish I could. But sometimes things aren't that easy."

"So it's like you're grounded?" Randy smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm definitely grounded. So until I work everything out and I'm not grounded anymore, you've got to stay with Aunt Jess okay?"

"But she doesn't let me see you or talk to you." She whined. "And she won't tell me why. It's just annoying."

He smiled a little bit. She reminded him of Kim so much. And he sighed at the thought that she wouldn't grow up with a mom and from the looks of things, without him too. And he knew it was his fault. But he couldn't lose his daughter. Even if it was his fault, he would fight so hard to make sure he could see and talk to Gracie.

"Baby, I'm sure Aunt Jess has her reasons."

"She's just being mean. Are we sure she's mommy's sister? Because she doesn't act like mommy."

"No one will baby." He replied. "Your mom was one of a kind. I knew that the moment I met her."

"Aunt Jess says I act a lot like mommy."

"You do." Randy laughed. "You have your mom's smile but you also have her big heart. And you can give people that look that she always use to give. The one that says I'm not happy. And I've heard you throw a tantrum like mommy when she was younger. Holding your breath and stomping away. That's just like mommy."

"Daddy, you love mommy and miss her right?"

"I do. I miss your mom more than you know. I hate that she's gone and that you won't have her in your life. And I love your mommy so much. I always have. I loved her the first moment I met her. And I knew I would marry her." He looked at Gracie. "I'm so sorry that you won't have mommy in your life as you get older" He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry baby. So sorry."

Jess and Phil arrived back at the courthouse with Jerry and Katherine. "Do you think Gracie's okay?" Katherine asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Jerry said.

"I hope so. Poor baby. This is so hard on her."

"Once we get custody and she's in a routine, it will be fine." Jess replied. The others nodded as they waited for the child services worker to bring Gracie out.

Vickie Guerrero walked into the conference room and smiled when she saw how happy Gracie seemed to be with her dad. "I hate to break this up but court is resuming in a few minutes and I need to take Gracie to see the Brooks' and then to the judges chamber."

Randy nodded and turned to his daughter. "Gracie, you're going to go with Miss Vickie okay."

"No, I don't want to leave you." She said hugging him tightly. "Please don't make me."

He held on to her with tears in his eyes. "Baby, you've got to go now. I need you to be a big girl for me okay?"

"Daddy, please don't make me go. I'll be a good girl I promise. I won't pout or throw a fit. I just need to be with you. Please Daddy. Please." Gracie said hysterically. She was sobbing into his shoulder and tears were running down her face. "Please Daddy just stay. I need you to stay with me."

"I want to stay with you baby. So much." He said trying not to cry. He held tightly to Gracie. Elaine and Bob hated this. Why couldn't Jess and Phil see how much this was hurting Gracie and Randy. Randy pulled Gracie to look at him. "Gracie, you have to go with this nice lady. Remember we talked about the court and the judge." She nodded as her tears continued to fall. "Well all of it is starting again and it's grown up stuff. So you need to with Miss Vickie and watch a movie and color. Maybe you draw daddy another picture to take back with me. After court, you can give it to me and I will feel so better. Do this for me. Be my big girl."

She hugged him tightly again. "Okay daddy." She said calming down a little bit. He nodded and hugged her too.

Vickie watched the scene in front of her. She would have to tell the judge about it. She would have to tell him what being away from Randy would do to Gracie. It was her job to do what was best for the child and this scene couldn't be ignore.

"Gracie, I'm sorry but we have to go." She said softly. She took Gracie's hand and they walked out of conference room. Vickie saw Jess and her family waiting outside of the courtroom.

Jess spotted them and walked over. She noticed the tears on Gracie's face. "Hey pretty girl, why are you crying?"

"I don't want to leave my daddy." She said sniffling as she cried a little still. "Please can't I stay with him?"

Jess looked at her. "Tell you what...you go with Ms. Vickie for just a minute and let me talk to Ms. Stephanie okay? If I can work it out, I'll let you stay with your daddy for a little while longer okay?"

"Okay." She said as she took Vickie's hand.

Jess turned to Stephanie. "You want her to spend more time with Randy?" Stephanie asked her.

"It wouldn't hurt for her to spend time with him now. At least we're not at the prison."

Stephanie sighed. "I'll ask the judge but know it might hurt your case. If he sees that you're willing to let her spend time with him, then he might rule you have to take her every week to visit him in prison." She looked at her. "And then you will have to go to the prison every week."

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Alright. I will see what the judge has to say." Stephanie said walking to chambers.

Jess turned to where Phil and her parents were. She took a breath and walked over to them. "Everything alright?" Jerry asked his daughter.

"Steph is checking to see if Gracie can stay with Randy for a little while longer."

"What?" Jerry asked. "You actually want her to spend more time with him? Jess, what are you doing? I thought it was agreed that he wouldn't get time with Gracie."

"It was my decision and I did what I thought was best." Jess said.

"This is really going to hurt our case." Jerry said.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes okay? Right now, it'll be alright for her to sit with him." She looked up as Stephanie came walking over.

"The judge agreed to let Randy sit in his chambers with Gracie and the social worker."

"Alright." Jess said walking over to where Gracie was with Vickie. "Gracie."

"Yes." She said with the dried tear streaks on her face.

"You get to sit with daddy in the judge's chambers until after court."

"Thank you." Gracie smiled and hugged her.

"Ms. Vickie will bring you back out to go home with us once everything is done okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess." Gracie embraced Jess and took Vickie's hand and walked toward the judge's chambers.

Jess turned to her parents. "Let's go try to get custody of her." They nodded and headed in. Jess hoped she was doing the right thing with Gracie. That letting her spend this time with Randy wouldn't backfire on her.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome! Please continue to review and read.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"All rise, this court is now back in session." The bailiff said.

"Be seated." The judge said to them. "I understand that Mr. Orton will not be in the court room for the rest of the day.

"No your honor." Dwayne replied. "Mrs. Brooks agreed to let Gracie stay with him."

"So noted." He said. "Your next witness Mr. Johnson."

"I call Dr. Adam Copeland to the stand." Dwayne said as Adam took the stand. "Dr. Copeland, you're a child psychologist correct?"

"I am." He replied.

"And have you observed Gracie?"

"I observed her today while she was in judge's chambers as well as while she was in the conference room with her father."

"And what can you surmise from those observations?"

"That while Gracie is a happy, well adjusted little girl. She has a real emotional attachment to her father. Taking him out of her life, would severely damage this little girl."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of what happened in the conference room."

"And what was that?"

"When it was time for Gracie to go back to judge's chambers with the social worker, she didn't want to go. She didn't want to let go of her father. She hugged him and wouldn't let go. She was crying hysterically and begging him not to leave her. She promised to be a good girl. She said that she needed to stay with him. It was truly heartbreaking as a doctor and human being to see it."

"Thank you" Dwayne said taking his seat.

"Your witness, Mrs. Levesque."

"Do you believe Gracie is a smart child?"

"Yes. What from I observed she is a smart child."

"And do you believe that it is inevitable that one day she will find out the truth surrounding her mother's death?"

"I think she will one day." He replied. "And I believe it will be her father who tells her. Gracie will know the truth but I believe it should wait until she is capable of understanding the circumstances surrounding her mother's death."

"So you support her having regular visits with her father and think it would be best for him to tell her about the circumstances of her mother's death?"

"Yes. I do." He replied. "I watched the scene between Gracie and her father before court was back in session. It would damage this child so much to kept away from him."

Stephanie sighed. There wasn't anything else she could do to change his thinking. "I have nothing further."

"You may step down." The judge said. "Mr. Johnson, your next witness."

"No further witnesses at this time your honor."

"Very well. I will hear closing arguments tomorrow. I would like to speak with Mr. Orton, Gracie and Miss Guerrero. So Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, if you will wait in here or outside the courtroom, I should be done very shortly. Court adjourned until tomorrow at 9am." He banged his gavel and headed into his chambers where Randy, Gracie and Vickie were.

"Gracie, this is the nice judge I was telling you and your daddy about." Vickie said when the judge walked in.

"Hey, Gracie." Vince said as he sat down by her and Randy. "I wanted to ask you some questions. If you don't mind me doing so."

Gracie looked at Randy. "It's okay, baby. Answer the judge's questions."

"K." She said to him.

"I wanted to ask you how you felt about living with your aunt and uncle."

"I love Aunt Jess and Uncle Phil. But I wish I could see my Daddy too."

"I understand." The judge replied. "Would you prefer to live with your grandparents?"

"I don't know."

The judge nodded. "Gracie, you know the purpose of being here?"

"It's adult stuff." She replied.

"It is. With your mother gone and your father where he is, I have to decide where you are to live. As you know your Aunt and Uncle want you to live with them and Your grandparents want you to live with them. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said to him.

"Alright. I want to do what is best. So, I would like to know what you want."

"I love living with Aunt Jess but I miss my daddy."

"You love your daddy very much don't you?"

"Yes. My mommy is gone. My daddy is all I have." She said to him. "I have to see my daddy. I miss him so much."

"Thank you Gracie. I'll keep that in mind okay?" He looked at Randy sitting by Gracie. This was truly a hard decision. He turned to Vickie. "Can I see you privately Mrs. Guerrero?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked to the other side of the room with him. "Yes, judge."

"I heard from Dr. Copeland about what happened in the conference room. I want your opinion about what you saw."

"Gracie is very attached to her father. I think she should be allowed to see him."

"You do?"

"Yes. I watched the scene in the conference room. It was heartbreaking. She was clinging to him and wasn't letting go." She looked at him. "I think not letting her see him, will damage her. I know Kim's family is against visitation and that why they are suing The Ortons. But despite what happen with Randy and his wife, Gracie needs to be with him by talking to him over the phone, seeing him in person, writing letters. This little girl has been through so much. Taking Randy out of her life would damage her, in my opinion, beyond repair."

"Thank you I'll take that into consideration as well." She nodded and walked back over to Randy and Gracie. Vince looked at Randy and Gracie. He focused on the little girl. She had lost so much in such a short amount of time. He would have to consider everything in this case. He didn't want to make a mistake. "Gracie, Mrs. Guerrero is going to take you back to your Aunt and Uncle."

"Okay." Gracie hugged Randy and took Vickie's hand and they headed out of the judge's chambers

Once Gracie was gone, Vince turned to Randy. "Mr. Orton, I want to hear from you. Why do you want your parents to have Gracie instead of your sister-in-law?"

"Because I would get the chance to see her." He replied. "If Jess and Phil get custody, they will make sure I don't see my daughter, write to her or call her. She's all I have left."

"So, that is the most important thing to you is to see Gracie?"

"Yes." He replied. He looked at the judge. "Sir, I know my trial might end up with me in jail forever and I'm ready to deal with that. I would spend forever in jail as long as I can see my daughter and talk to her. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Thank you Mr. Orton. I'll take that into consideration as well."

"That's all I ask. I just want to be apart of my daughter's life."

The judge nodded and motioned for the guard to come over. "The guard will take you back to the jail. You will be able to come back tomorrow for the trial."

Randy nodded and stood up for the guard to handcuff him so he could go back. He walked out and saw Gracie with Jess.

"Daddy." She said running over. "I made you this."

He smiled as he took the drawing. "Thank you baby. I will see you tomorrow. Be good for Aunt Jess."

"Okay." She said hugging him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He said.

"Come on Gracie." Jess said taking her hand. Randy watched as they walked out. He hoped this wasn't the last few times he would see her. He couldn't lose her. She was his only link to Kim he had left. And that was something he couldn't lose.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil, Jess and Gracie got home and Jess walked into the spare room where all Kim's stuff was held. She hadn't looked through it since she'd gone and packed it up but somehow today, she felt like she needed to. She sighed as she walked to the first box.

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asked from the door.

"Yeah I am." She said looking at him. "Can you take care of Gracie?"

"Yeah" He said before kissing her and walking to living room where Gracie was watching a movie.

Jess opened the box and started going through it. She found it was Kim's stuff from her wedding. She couldn't help but smile when she pulled out the wedding album and the box with Kim's wedding dress in it. An envelope fell out and she picked it up and saw that it had her name on it. She knew it was Kim's handwriting. She sat down on the bed in the room and opened it.

_Jess, if you're reading this, then something has happened to me. And I bet you thought I wouldn't think ahead. It's okay to laugh at that. It's about four in morning and I'm sitting here at the table in the kitchen having a cup of tea and thinking. This wasn't a letter I thought I would be writing for some time. But after the events of tonight, I knew I had to write it. I'm sure things are confusing right now for you and everyone. I hope this letter helps. _

_Tonight Randy was some other place. He woke up in the middle of the night and started choking me. I managed to snap him out of it and he apologized. He promised to go see the base psychologist. If anything happens to me, which if you're reading this, something has happened, it wasn't his fault. Something is terribly wrong inside his mind. I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Gracie for me. She's going to need a mother figure and I can't think of anyone better than you. Randy's mom and mom would just end up driving her crazy. But you've also got to promise me that, whatever happens, you won't keep her from Randy. She adores him and he wouldn't be able to live without both of us. You have to promise me that you'll put aside your own anger, your own sadness and fear and do what's right for her. I know you won't like it and that it'll be hard for you. But I also know that you've got the natural instinct to do what's right for Gracie. You'll do what you have to do to make things as normal for her as possible. And I know that she'll grow up to be a strong, independent and loving person because she will learn that from you. I'm also writing letters to her that I want you to give to her for me. One for her sixteenth birthday, one for when she graduates high school, one for when she gets married and one for when she makes me a grandmother. Remind her everyday that even though I'm not physically there, I'm always with her. I'm her guardian angel and I'm always looking out for her. I know with you looking out for her, everything will be fine. I'm counting on you Jess and I know in my heart you won't let me down. Being your sister always gave me strength. And it was my privilege and my honor to grow up with you and to call you my best friend. I love you Jess. Always. And I'm watching over you too. _

_I also need you to make sure Randy gets the help he needs. Whatever happened over there, caused this. Not him. I have also written him a letter and you will find it with the others. Please make sure he gets it. Despite what has obviously happened to me, I love him and I always will. Please don't take this out on him. Its not his fault._

_I just wanted to write this to you. I know, you of all people, would take my wishes into things despite how much anger you have toward Randy. Just take care of my daughter and my husband. And remember how much I love you all. Love Kim._

Jess sobbed as she folded the letter up. She couldn't believe that Kim had wrote it. Or that Randy had tried to hurt Kim before he killed her and she stayed with him. That Kim didn't blame him for it. She just didn't know what to think about it. But she knew she'd have to show the letter to Stephanie and honor Kim's wishes. This was the last thing Kim was asking of her and she had to do it. She had to let Randy be apart of Gracie's life.

She picked up the letter and walked to the box that it had fell out of. She saw the other letters there and picked them up. She walked out and back to her and Phil's room. She wanted to talk to him about things.

He looked up at her and put down the book he was reading. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw that she had been crying.

"I found this in a box of Kim's stuff." She said handing him the letter. She sobbed and hugged him tightly. He unfolded the letter and read it.

"Wow, I'm shocked she wrote this." He said as he held her while she cried. "I know how hard it is to read this."

"I...have to do it. I have to let Gracie see Randy." Jess sobbed.

"Is that what you want to do?" He asked softly. "I know Kim wanted you to but do you want to?"

"I want to honor my sister's wishes so she can find some peace. This is what I have to do. I have to show this letter to Stephanie and agree to visitation. I have to take care of Gracie for her and see that Randy gets the help she wanted him to."

"Alright. If that is what you want, then you have my support. You know that." He replied. "Tomorrow, you can show Stephanie the letter and I'm sure the judge will want to see it too."

"She wrote others too." Jess said softly.

"What?"

"She wrote letters to Randy and then to Gracie on special days." She sighed. "I just can't get over that she thought something would happen and she planned ahead. He tried to kill her before he actually killed her and she stayed with him. She didn't blame him. She still loved him." Jess sighed. "I need to talk to him and his doctors. I need to find out if he's telling the truth. I have to do this for Kim."

"Alright. You know you have my support." He replied.

"Thank you. I just don't know if my parents will support this. But I have to do this for Kim"

"You know you have my support and even if they don't support you, you can do this."

"Thanks." She sighed. "I guess I should tell my parents first and show them the letter. They need to know Kim's wishes too."

"Did you want to tell them tonight?"

"Yeah. Can you stay with Gracie?"

"Yeah. Go. Gracie and I will stay here." She nodded and headed out to her parents' house. She was nervous as to how they'd react big she didn't care. This is what Kim had wanted.

She arrived at her parents' house and headed in. "Jess, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked her when she walked in.

"I need to talk to you and dad." She said to them.

"Talk about what, Jessica?" Jerry asked his daughter.

"About Gracie seeing Randy."

"I thought we were all in agreement that he wasn't going to see her." Jerry replied. "We agreed Jessica. It is damaging to Gracie to have contact with him."

"We did. But I was going through Kim's stuff today after we got back from court and I found a letter she'd written to me. She told me that there was something wrong with Randy. That he wasn't himself. And she made me promise that I'd make sure he got the help he needs and that I'd let him be a part of Gracie's life. It was her dying wish. I have to do it."

"What letter?" Katherine asked.

"This letter." Jess said handing it to her mom. "See? It states Kim's wishes. She wanted to be prepared in case something happened."

Katherine sighed and handed the letter to Jerry. "It does state Kim's wishes." She said as she did.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Jess sighed. "I'm not one hundred percent okay with it. But it's what Kim wanted. And I want to honor my sister's last wishes. To take care of Randy and Gracie. While I don't know if I can ever forgive him what taking her away from me. Her last wishes were that both of them be taken care of. And I have to honor that."

"This is insane. You're just going to change your opinion?"

"I'm doing what Kim wanted. What she can't do because she's not here. I'm meeting with Randy's doctors tomorrow and then...then I'm going to see him. I'm going to give him the letter Kim wrote to him and let him read this one. And I'm going to tell him that he can have contact with Gracie. Because it's what Kim wanted. I can either do it with your support or without it. The choice is yours."

"Jessica, you did so much to keep Randy from Gracie. How can you just change your mind?" Jerry asked his daughter.

"Because of Kim. Daddy, you read that letter and I know it had the effect on you it had on me and mom. Kim wanted Randy to be apart of Gracie's life and for him to get the help he needed. That night when he tried to strangle her apparently. She put aside her fear and wrote these letters. She loved him even though she was afraid she might die at his hands. I can't go against her last wish. I have to do this. And I would like your support but I don't need it. I have guardianship over Gracie and its my choice."

"You're serious about this?"

"As a heart attack. I've got to push my feelings aside and do what Kim asked me to do. She was so much more than just my big sister. She was my best friend. We could always count on each other and I'm not going to let her down now. I called Randy's lawyer on the way over and asked him to arrange a meeting with Randy's doctors and then a meeting with Randy himself for tomorrow. I'm giving him the letter Kim wrote to him. And I'm giving both lawyers a copy of the one she wrote me. If it meant this much to Kim, I have to see it through."

Jerry sighed. "Alright. We will support you on this. But there need to be rules for him seeing her and having contact with her."

"I think we should leave that up to the child psychologist." She replied. "Now, I just wanted to let you know this. And let you read what Kim had written. I need to get back to Phil and Gracie."

Jerry and Katherine nodded as she left. They hoped she knew what she was doing. Yes, it might have been Kim's last wishes in the letter but given what Randy did to Kim, was it a good idea?

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jess sat in Dr. Sandow's waiting room the next morning. Stephanie had gotten the trial postpone until the afternoon.

"Jessica Brooks?" Damian said walking out of his office.

"Yes Dr." She said standing up and following him into his office.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I need to talk to you about Randy Orton."

"I can't tell you anything about a patient. It would unethical." He said to her.

"Doctor, my sister wrote this letter to me. And I'm here to find out if Randy truly suffers from PTSD. His lawyer said he was suffering from it and that is what caused him to kill my sister."

Dr. Sandow sighed. "He does have markers of having severe trauma. When we did the initial study, he kept having nightmares and lashing out in his sleep."

"So, he has nightmares and reacts in his sleep?"

"In a matter of speaking." He replied. "Mrs. Brooks, I can't really tell you everything but I truly believe that Mr. Orton didn't mean to kill your sister. I truly believe he was suffering an episode of PTSD."

"Thank you Dr. Sandow." She said before walking out. She had to get to the prison and talk to Randy and give him the letter.

Randy sat in his cell, his fingers absently running over the pictures he had taped up there of Kim and Gracie. He missed them both so much and he didn't want his mind to go back to the dark thoughts he'd been having lately. About what he'd do if Jess won custody and he never got to see Gracie again.

"Orton, you have a visitor." The guard said walking up.

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Your lawyer and someone else." Randy nodded and stood up from the cot. He let the guard handcuff him and then lead him to the visiting room. He wondered who was with his lawyer. He knew it wasn't Gracie. No matter how much he wanted it to be. He walked in and saw that it was Jess and sighed to himself before he sat down at the table. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said to him. "I think we have a lot to discuss concerning Gracie."

"You've made your position on the subject clear."

"I have something you should read and then... Then I need to know the truth about what happened that night." She said handing him the letter Kim wrote her. She watched his face as he read it.

"She…she wrote this." He said looking up from it with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, she wrote it and others. She wrote you a letter and letters for Gracie on special days." Jess replied. Randy choked back tears and nodded. "I brought your letter to you and I've given copies of this letter to all the lawyers. I also went to see Dr. Sandow. Randy...please tell me what happened that night. I...just have to know the truth. And I have to make sure Kim's wishes are followed. That you and Gracie are taken care of."

He looked at his lawyer who nodded. Randy sighed before he began. "I don't remember the actual event." He said to her. "Kim had planned a special night. She had you watch Gracie. She made my favorite dinner. We had a nice dinner. Then we cuddled on the couch for a little bit watching a movie. Then Kim suggested we go upstairs and make love. We did. And then the next thing I remember was standing over the bed with the knife and Kim was covered with blood and not moving." He said wiping his tears. "I didn't know what to do. So I called 911. That's all I remember."

He looked at her. "I swear to you I didn't mean to hurt her. I would never hurt her on purpose. I loved her with all my heart. I still do. And it kills me to know that she's not here because of me. If I had just made the appointment sooner. If I had..." Jess reached across the table and put her hand on his arm. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Jess. I know that doesn't even begin to cover it...but I'm so sorry. You have every right to hate me..." She looked over at Wade.

"Have them add me to the visitors list. Me, Gracie and Phil." Randy looked at her.

"What?"

"I've spent the majority of the last year trying to make you suffer. Trying to make you miserable because I thought it would help ease the pain I was feeling. But it didn't. It made the whole thing worse. We all lost Kim. It's something we all have to live with. But if Gracie is going to make it and be happy person, she's going to need us both. And with the baby coming, I cant spend anymore of my energy being angry with you and wanting you to pay. I have to focus on this blessing and I have to let you see Gracie so you can try and find some peace." She handed him the letter Kim wrote him. "It was what Kim wanted and I have to honor her wishes."

"Thank you." He said drying the tears. "Thank you for agreeing to let Gracie visit me and thank you for sharing your letter with me and thank you for bringing me mine."

She nodded. "I will withdraw the custody papers. You all are welcome to see Gracie as much as you like. Provided I keep physical custody of her. I can't give that someone else."

He looked at her. "I will talk to my parents and as long as I and them can see her, you can have custody of her."

"During the trial, I'm going to talk to the judge. You weren't in control of yourself the night Kim died. I see that now. And I want you to get the help you need."

"Thank you." He said softly.

She nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go so you can read your letter in private." She turned to leave before turning back to him. "Randy, I want you to get better. It's obviously that Gracie needs you." She didn't say more as she walked out. Now she just had to break the news to her parents.

Randy was escorted back to his cell after the visit. He sat down on his bed and took out the letter Kim had written him. He ran his hand over the handwriting. He had seen the writing many times. He took a breath as he opened the letter. He unfolded it and began to read it.

_Randy, _

_I don't know exactly how to begin this letter. This is the fourth time I've started over since I've been sitting here at the kitchen table. I waited until you'd left on your training session and Gracie was at Jess' for the weekend so that I could get my thoughts out on paper with no interruptions and so Gracie wouldn't see the tears I've cried so far or the ones I'm sure to cry by the time this letter is finished. If there is any smeared ink, I'm sorry in advance. I'm sure by now you know the purpose of this letter, that you're living with the reality that I'm gone every day. Don't blame yourself. You were some other person, in some other situation when it happen. Otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this letter and I'd be laying beside you in bed. Because the Randy that I know and love, the man I married and father of our child, would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. I know that now as much as I did the day we met. And I have loved you with all my heart and soul since that day. _

_There was nothing greater in this life for me than to be your wife and the mother of our beautiful little girl. And she's the reason I'm writing this letter. She needs you, Randy. She needs you to love and support her, to be there for her when she graduates high school, gets married, makes us grandparents. God, as I sit here and write the words, I can't believe that the little baby I held in my arms will eventually do all those things. And yet I know it's true. Remind her that even though I'm not standing right there beside her, I can see her and that I'm so proud of the woman she will grow up to be. I am so grateful to you for giving her to me. You have both been the best part of me. But I need you to promise me that you'll get help. Gracie needs you at your best and you can't be your best without help. _

_Now that I've gotten that down, I also wanted to let you know how much I love you. You meant more to me than you will ever know and I can rest easy knowing that I was just as important to you. I know that we shared a love that was once in a lifetime and even though our lifetime together was brief, it was the best time of my life. One of my favorite memories was right before we got married. The heat had gone out and it was a particularly cold night. We were huddled up under a blanket, the space heater barely warming the room we were in and you held your arms around me holding me to your chest. I remember listening to your heartbeat and thinking how funny it was that it was beating in exact rhythm with mine. I think that was the moment I knew we were meant to be together, the moment I knew you were the other half of everything I was ever supposed to be. And you helped me accomplish everything I ever set out to do. I can't thank you enough for that, for being there for me and allowing me to follow my whims whenever I wanted. Gracie will be like that too. She'll have dreams and crazy ideas and she'll get into trouble from time to time. Let her follow her heart, it will always lead her back to you in the end. And one day, when she finds the other half of herself, try not to go all Daddy on her. Remember the love we had for each other and how wonderful that feeling was. I'm not saying you shouldn't warn him not to hurt our baby. That's your right as her father. But try to remember that even though you'll always see her as your baby, she'll be a grown woman and no matter who else she decides she loves, no one will ever be able to take your place with her._

_Take care of both of you. I know you think you can't do this without me and I know how much you miss me. But you can. You are strong and you can do this. Just get help for this. And remember what happened wasn't your fault. You are a good, caring man. And I thank God everyday that you were brought into my life. I love you now and forever._

_Love, Kim._

Randy wiped the tears that fell as he read the letter. She'd forgiven him. Before it had ever happened, she'd forgiven him and loved him just the same. He ran his hands over his face and closed his eyes. "I love you too Kim. Always."

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jess walked back into the house and into the living room where Phil and Gracie were playing. "Hey, guys."

"Aunt Jess." Gracie said getting up and hugging her.

"Everything go okay?" Phil asked her.

"Yeah. Everything went fine." Jess said.

"Did you talk to your parents yet?"

"No I haven't but I will." She replied. She looked at Gracie. "So, what did little Miss here do while I was gone?"

"I made a present for Daddy." She said showing her the card she'd drawn. "Uncle Phil helped me."

She smiled when she took the card. "I know your daddy will love this. And probably can't wait to see you."

Gracie looked at her. "I get to see my daddy? When?"

"In a few days. I'm going to take you myself." Gracie squealed and threw her arms around Jess' neck.

"Thank you Aunt Jess."

"You're welcome sweetie." Jess smiled.

"Does daddy know I'm coming?"

"Yes. And he's excited to see you."

"I can't wait to see him." She smiled. "I'm going to go right now and color him more pictures." She said running upstairs to her room.

Phil turned to Jess. "You know you have talk to your parents. They need to know that you're dropping the custody suit against the Ortons and that you have agreed to take Gracie to see him and allow him to write and call her."

"I know." She replied. "I just am not sure when would be a good time."

"Maybe you could soften the blow by telling them about the baby. We should tell Gracie soon too."

"Yeah we should." She replied. "I hope they all take it well. I know mom and dad will be happy. Another grandchild. I'm more worried about how Gracie will take it. Another change in her life."

"Life is change baby. And I think Gracie will do just fine and be happy." He hugged her. "We're having a baby. And that's a blessing."

She smiled. "Yes, it is." She replied. "I can't wait for our child to be born."

"I can't either." He smiled as the doorbell rang. "And who might that be?" He said walking to the door. He opened it to Jerry and Katherine. "Jerry, Katherine, what's going on?"

"Well we would like to know that." Jerry said walking in. "We got a call from Bob Orton. He wanted to thank us for dropping the custody suit and letting Randy have visits and contact with Gracie."

"That was nice of him." Jess said.

"What did you do?"

"I showed the letter to the lawyers and to Randy. It's what Kim wanted and I can't keep on hating him anymore. With the baby coming, I need to focus my energy on the good in life."

"So you're giving them custody of Gracie?"

"No. Phil and I are keeping custody of Gracie." Jess replied. "But I agreed to let the Ortons and Randy see Gracie as much as they want. I have to follow Kim's wishes. She loved Randy and Gracie. She wants them to have contact. I can't go against what she wanted."

Katherine looked at her. "Did you say baby? You're having a baby?"

She looked at her parents. "Yes, I'm having a baby. I haven't known for long. I was waiting for the right time to tell everyone." She sighed. "And I need to focus on that and helping Gracie adjust. She and Randy need each other. I realize that now."

"So, that's it with custody suit?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. Dad, I know this is hard for us all but we have to do what is best for Gracie and what Kim wanted. We all lost her but we have to move on" She said to him.

Katherine looked at Jerry and then back at Jess and nodded. "We understand sweetheart. And we support you. Now come sit down and tell me what you know about this baby."

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked.

"The due date. Have you had a lot of morning sickness? Just everything. This is our second grandchild."

"I've had some morning sickness. I'm due right around Halloween. That's all we know so far."

"How cute. An adorable little pumpkin." Katherine smiled. "Have you told Gracie yet?"

"We were just about to."

"I'm sure she will be excited." Katherine replied. She looked at Jess. "But?"

"But I'm worried. It's another change in her life."

"She's very resilient. She has Kim in her and she will be fine. She will like having a younger kid in the house. She will be like Kim was with you."

Jess nodded. "Guess I should tell her." She looked at Phil. "Will you call her down?"

"Yes." He said walking over to the stairs. "Gracie, can you come down here please?" They heard footsteps and she came bouncing down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Phil?"

"Can you come sit down? Aunt Jess and I have something to talk to you about."

"What about?" She asked them.

"Well baby, Uncle Phil and I are having a baby."

"Really? I get a little cousin?" She smiled.

"Yes." Jess replied. "Are you okay with that?"

"Are you kidding? This is great. I get a cousin and I get to see my daddy. This is the best day." She said jumping up and down and hugging them both. "Aunt Jess, you're awesome."

"Thanks." Jess smiled at her.

"Can I go draw now? I'm working on a picture for mommy. I thought I could take it to where she is and leave it there for her."

Jess smiled. "Of course sweetie. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay." She smiled and ran back upstairs.

Jess turned to her parents. "Well now that is out of the way. I'm going to go make dinner. Did you guys want to stay?"

"Sure baby."

"Great. I'm going to go get dinner started." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"How about some drinks?" Phil asked them.

"Sounds good." Jerry replied. "The usual please." Phil nodded and headed into the kitchen too.

"That was great with Gracie." He said as he walked in and opened the fridge. "You're going to be a great mother. To her and to our children."

"I could never be her mother. I'll be what I've always been. Cool Aunt Jess. And I'll help her grow up the way Kim intended. To be a strong, beautiful, vibrant and independent woman. And with our kids, I just hope I have the same bond with them that Gracie had with Kim."

"You will." He replied. "You are a wonderful, caring person and natural born mom. Gracie and our children are lucky to have you." She smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her on the temple. "I'm lucky to have you too."

She smiled. "Yes, you are."

He laughed and got her parents' drink and headed back to the living room. She turned her attention back to dinner. Tomorrow they would all be in court for the judge to rule on the custody case. Since everyone was withdrawing their papers, the judge would officially give custody to her and Phil. She would make sure Kim's wishes were followed and that Gracie and Randy were taken care of. She owed it to her.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next day everyone arrived in court. Jess saw Bob and Elaine standing with their lawyer. They all walked into the court and sat down and waited for the judge. Randy was shown in and sat down at the table.

"All rise. The honorable Vince McMahon presiding." The bailiff said as the judge entered.

"Be seated. I understand there has been some changes in the case."

"Yes, your honor." Stephanie said to him.

"Mrs. Brooks, it is the court's understanding that you now have no objections to Mr. Orton or his parents seeing Gracie?"

"Yes, your honor." Jess said to him. "I came across a letter written by my sister before her death and it made me rethink things."

He nodded and picked up the letter from the file. "This is the letter here." He said.

"Yes, your honor."

"Alright. It is so noted that Mrs. Brooks agrees to the child's visitation with her father and her paternal grandparents. Mrs. Brooks and her husband will retain physical custody of the child." He looked up at Randy and his parents. "Is that agreeable with everyone?"

"Yes, your honor." Dwayne said to him.

"Yes, your honor." Stephanie replied too.

"So, noted. Then it is the ruling of this court that physical and legal custody of Grace Elisabeth Orton be awarded to Phil and Jessica Brooks. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks will be responsible for the child and her needs. With this, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks will get control over a one hundred thousand dollar life insurance that is for the child that was given to her upon the death of Kimberly Orton. Grace is also entitled to the military benefits of Randy Orton. All of this is for Grace and in her name but as her legal guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, you will be responsible for it and using it to take care of Grace." The judge said. "Mr. and Mrs. Brooks have no objection to communications between Grace and Mr. Orton, I leave it up to them as to the visitation and calls. As long as they understand, once a week is the minimum. If you don't take her to visit or let Mr. Orton call once a week, you will be in contempt. But based on everything we have heard today, I don't feel that will be an issue. As for Mr. and Mrs. Orton, I leave it up to Mr. and Mrs. Brooks as to the visitation there. I feel normal grandparent visitation will work."

He looked at everyone in the court room. "I want to say one more thing. This was an extremely difficult case. And I'm very glad that you were able to work it out on your own. This little girl has been through so much in a short time. Stability is what she needs more than anything. That and love. I hope you all will have that mind always. This case is dismissed and court adjourned."

Before he banged the gavel, Randy stood up. "Your honor, I would like to make a request if I may."

"Proceed."

"I want to see Gracie for a few minutes today. If I could." The judge looked at Stephanie who looked at Jess. Jess nodded and Stephanie looked back at the judge.

"We have no objections to that."

"Fine. Mr. Orton will get the use of the conference room for an hour for visitation with his daughter provided Mrs. Brooks is present. Court is adjourned. Bailiff, would you escort Mr. Orton to the conference room and tell Ms. Guerrero to escort Gracie there?"

The bailiff escorted Randy to the conference room and waited for Gracie. Jess followed and sat down at the table while they waited. They both looked as the door opened.

"Daddy!" Gracie said as she ran to him. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too baby."

"Did you hear?" She asked him. "Aunt Jess is having a baby and she said I could come and see you and write you. Anytime I want. Isn't that great?"

Randy smiled. "Yes baby. That is great. I'm really happy for Aunt Jess. And I'm happy I get to see you and talk to you."

"Me too." She smiled big. "I made you and mommy something." She said to him.

"Did you bring it?" He asked her. She nodded as Jess took the pictures out of her bag. She handed them to him.

'This one is for you." She said pointing to it. "That's you and me. And up in heaven is mommy. She's looking down at us."

Randy smiled. "It's great baby. And you're right, Mommy is looking down on us."

She smiled at him and put the other on the table. "And this one is for mommy. It's you, me, Aunt Jess, Uncle Phil, Grammy and Pop, and Grandma and Grandpa. This way she will have always us with her in heaven."

Randy smiled again and looked up at Jess. "I think she'd like that baby."

"Good." She smiled. "Will you be home soon or do you have to stay in the place with the bars?"

"I have to stay there a little while longer but I promise I'll be home as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay." She replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. So much." He said as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. "I know you don't understand exactly what happened but just know I love you so much. And I think about you and mommy every day. And I'm so sorry mommy isn't here for you. But you have a lot of people who love you and will take care of you. I want you to be good for Aunt Jess and Uncle Phil. And listen to them as you would me and mommy okay?"

"I will Daddy. I promise. Aunt Jess said I could help with the baby and everything."

"You will be a great helper." He smiled. He looked at the time and knew it was coming to an end. "Our time is almost up for now baby." He said to her. "I will write you and call you later in the week and I will see on Sunday for visitation okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"Can you wait outside with Ms. Vickie while I talk to Aunt Jess?" She nodded and gave him another hug and kiss before she walked outside. Randy looked at Jess. "Thank you."

"It was what Kim wanted." Jess replied. "This isn't easy for any of us. But I have to follow my sister's wish and I have to stop being angry. And I am." She looked at him. "We will see on visitation day and I'm sure Gracie will expect a letter soon."

"She'll get one." He replied looking at her. "Jess, did you…" He started and stopped. "Never mind. Thank you for letting me see her."

"No. I didn't tell her what happened. It's not my place and she's too young to understand."

He looked at her. "I agree that she's too young right now and it is my place to tell her." He said to her. "But that's not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to…well I wanted to know if you videotaped Kim's funeral. I would like to see it eventually if you did."

She nodded. "We did. I'll make sure you get a copy. I had them cut you out of most of the pictures. I shouldn't have done that."

He sighed and looked at her. "No, you had every right. I shouldn't have been apart of it. I took her away from everyone." He said to her. "I just wanted to see it. I don't want my last memory of her to be what happened that night."

"You should have been a part of it. You were her husband, the father of her child. She loved you Randy. With all her heart. I shouldn't have cut you out of saying goodbye to her."

"You couldn't wait on the funeral and I was in jail." He replied. "And I understand that you were angry with me about it." He stood up as the guard came over. "I just wanted to see the funeral. To have one last look at the woman I loved more than anything."

"Time to go." The guard said to him.

Jess looked at him and walked over giving him a hug. He was a little shocked for a minute and then he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to help you."

He nodded and walked out with the guard. He was so glad that he would get to be some part of Gracie's life. He couldn't be without her. His trial would start soon and he knew the chances were good that he would go to jail. He just hope it wasn't for life.

Please Review!


End file.
